Noche de abril
by Jugo de Limon
Summary: Sin memoria y desnuda, Raven despierta en un lugar desértico. Sola en el mundo y confundida, ella llora. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Se habrán olvidado de ella, para estar abandonada así? R
1. Pecho en tierra

**Summary: sin memoria y desnuda, Rachel despierta en un lugar desértico. Sola en el mundo y confundida, ella llora. ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Se habrán olvidado de ella, para estar abandonada así? **

Hola!  
_realmente no tengo nada que decir, solamente que disfruten la lectura, y espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
Pecho en Tierra

**Raven A.K.A Rachel P.O.V**

Un calor abrumador me despertó, seguido por una terrible migraña. La textura de donde estaba acostada me inquietó, y me hizo mirar a mi alrededor. El sol se ocultaba, a lo lejos. Solo había pequeños arbustos, nopales… un desierto.  
Me sobresalté y volví a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor…nada. Intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo se colapso al instante.

Grité de dolor, y llore al ver mi total ausencia de ropa.

-¿que me ha pasado?- me pregunté, entre lagrimas. Me volví a recostar lentamente en la tierra, y sollocé. Después de unos minutos, intenté levantarme de nuevo. Fracasé. Mis piernas no podían sostenerme.

Volví a llorar, como si no hubiese fin. Hora y media después, unas explosiones a lo lejos me volvieron a la realidad. Me asusté, y me arrastré de ahí para alejarme de lo que fuera que ocasionara los estallidos.

Mi cuerpo se lastimó aun mas al arrastrarme. No lo toleré, y como pude, me levanté. Camine un poco, y a lo lejos visualicé lo que podría ser la carretera.

Una ola de felicidad irradió mi cuerpo. Ignoré todos mis dolores, y me encaminé hacia allá.

Me detuve. Si la gente me veía así, por nada del mundo se detendrían a ayudarme. Creerán que soy una lunática, o tal vez, que se trata de una trampa para quitarles el auto.

Desgraciada mi suerte.

¿qué haré?

Estaba oscureciendo, y no me agradaba la idea de permanecer aquí mas tiempo. Volví a observar a mis alrededores, en busca de algo que me pudiese servir de cubierta. Me alegré al encontrar un pequeño tramo de desperdicios: botes, bolsas, llantas, y las sobras de un toldo. Agarré una rama, y agarré la tela. La sacudí. Salieron unos cuantos bichos, y la volví a sacudir. Ya una vez que me aseguré de que ya no había ningún animalejo, me envolví en ella.

En lo que esperaba que pasara un auto, intenté recordar lo ultimo que me sucedió. Sentí que me taladraban la cabeza, y paré. Mis ojos se humedecieron, pero intenté retenerlos. Esto era perfecto. Soy una joven en medio de no se donde, desnuda, sin un recuerdo que me sirviese, y probablemente violada.

Unas luces de una camioneta me hicieron reaccionar, y alcé una mano y la agité. Pareció haber funcionado, porque la camionera redujo su velocidad.

-¡por favor, deténgase!- imploré –necesito ayuda, por favor…-

era una pareja, una pareja de gente mayor. La mujer bajó la ventana, me miró preocupada, y volteó a ver a su marido.

-Roger…está tan pálida- dijo preocupada, la mujer de cabellos plateados.

La mujer ya alcanzaba los setentas, y tenia arrugas en su rostro, pero aun así, se podría decir que se mantenía muy bien conservada, y con buena salud, al igual que su esposo.  
Tal vez no tenía tan mala suerte. De todas las personas que podían pasar por aquí, me tocó la ayuda de personas honestas, y trabajadoras. ¡Gracias al cielo!

-¿que te pasó, jovencita?- me preguntó el señor, con rostro duro. Por supuesto, cree que es una trampa y que los asaltaré.

-yo solo…no lo sé. Desperté aquí, tirada, golpeada y sin ropa. No sé que me pasó.- esperé por respuesta. El hombre solo me miró, aun con mirada grave.

-mi niña…sube- sentenció la señora. Sentía como las lagrimas brotaban, nuevamente. Estaba tan feliz, y tan aliviada, que ignoré el dolor en los movimientos bruscos que conllevaba subir a la camioneta.

-muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor y señora…-

-Turner. Roger y Natalia Turner, linda- me sonrió Natalia. Le devolví la sonrisa con el corazón. Definitivamente, no era tan desgraciada mi suerte. La camioneta arrancó.

* * *

_REALMENTE muy corto. sin embargo, es solo la introducción. se compensará con los próximos capítulos.  
¿que le habrá pasado, para terminar asi? _


	2. Impulso

NOCHE DE ABRIL  
-_Capítulo 2: Impulso_-

-hay que hacer algo YA!-gritó enfurecida a alienígena. Su furia abatió con la mesa, haciéndola pedazos y polvo. –Tu método de 'investiga y luego búsquenla' obviamente no esta dando resultado, Dick. Es inútil y lo sabes-

Desde la desaparición de Raven, hace ya una semana, todo se volvió caos. Primero vino la oleada de tristeza por su pérdida, y después desesperación por no poder encontrarla. Conociendo a Slade, ¡podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo!

La torre tampoco se salvaba del desastre. Con los arrebatos de furia (recientemente ya controlados) de Robin, y los ya no tan ocasionales de Starfire, el lugar empezaba a asemejarse a un lugar donde recién se acaba de ejecutar una demolición.

En los últimos días, Starfire ha empezado a perder el control. Buscaba a Raven sin descansar, por cielo, mar, tierra y hasta fuera del planeta. Robin, por su parte gracias a la madurez de Cyborg, ha tomado control sobre su ira. Por ende ejecuta mejor sus planes de búsqueda. Siempre mantenía en mente que perder el juicio no esta en el entrenamiento que Bruce le indujo. Por mucho que odiase estar bajo su sombra, siempre honraría el entrenamiento que le enseñó. Usaría todo su arsenal de trucos y su conocimiento para encontrarla. Para tenerla de nuevo.

-lamento decirles esto, pero Kory tiene razón. No ganamos nada solo estando sentados aquí, meditando el porque y en donde estará. ¿qué estado nos queda por revisar?- comentó Chico Bestia. Desde lo sucedido, específicamente, desde los arrebatos impulsivos de Starfire, el permaneció neutro entre los dos bandos que se habían formado. Chico Bestia miró a Cyborg, quien monitoreaba la información en la base de datos.

-Texas- respondió sin mas. Y solo esto le valió a Starfire para simplemente salir volando por la ventana, poco importándole que se rompiese.

-ni siquiera sabe donde esta Texas- comentó entre risas Chico Bestia. Robin se frotaba sus sienes, molesto.

* * *

_Raven P.O.V_

-En verdad espero que no te moleste la ropa, cariño. Verás, la familia no tiene miembros jóvenes, y… en fin, espero que te sientas cómoda. – me sonrió Natalia. Me sentía apenada, por las molestias que les he ocasionado. Tuvieron que ir al supermercado mas cercano a comprarme ropa interior, y una que otra prenda de vestir; lo demás, según tengo entendido, era de su sobrina que la visitaba a menudo. "Ella iba y venía, siempre sabiendo que tenía un segundo hogar aquí. Pero pronto contrajo matrimonio, se fue a vivir a otra ciudad…una pena que ya no nos visite tan seguido"

Gracias al cielo la mayoría de su ropa eran vestidos de verano.

-es muy amable de su parte, muchas gracias por dejarme usar la ropa de su sobrina- le sonreí.

-te ves preciosa. Cuando estés lista, baja a cenar- y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Me miré al espejo, y digamos que estaba contenta con mi aspecto. Quiero decir, el maquillaje que me prestó Natalia me cubrió lo poco que quedaban de mis moretones (y de paso me dio un color mas saludable), pero ¿y ese cabello violeta? Ya no digamos de mis ojos, porque estaba claro que no eran falsos.

En verdad juraba que mi cabello era teñido cuando lo ví por primera vez, pero al sentir su textura…¡me sorprendí tanto! ¡Era natural! Si quiero vagar por la ciudad, necesitaré una peluca. Ese será mi próxima compra. Eso y unos contactos.

Me eché otro vistazo al espejo. Bien, es hora de bajar.

Al bajar, escuchaba el rechinar de las viejas escaleras de madera. Increíblemente, me relajaba el sonido.  
la pareja Turner se voltearon a verme, y así siguieron hasta que una ves estuve sentada en una fina silla de madera. Todo el lugar era rustico, pero sin ser tan pesado a la vista. Algunos muebles o habitaciones con motivos florales con tonos pasteles, y carecían de pocos 'instrumentos tecnológicos'. Lo mas destacable era su radio AM y un teléfono. Un delicado arreglo floral en medio de la mesa, con pequeños girasoles. Otro arreglo floral con girasoles en la mesita donde estaba el teléfono. Yo estaba un tanto anonada, hasta que el Sr. Turner me despertó de mi sueño.

-si planeas quedarte aquí, debes pagar una cuota, joven mujer.- me miró con rostro decisivo, fuerte, pero sereno. En realidad, no estaba por ningún motivo en desacuerdo con la proposición.

-y así será, señor. Es lo que tenía planeado. Trabajar no solo para dormir aquí, si no para pagarme mis gastos y así no ocasionar mas problemas. Puedo hacer todo el aseo de la casa, o también ayudar en la granja. O ambos, si así se requiere.-

-serás joven y crees que tienes la energía para hacerlo; sin embargo, aun estas herida y no permitiré que hagas el trabajo tan pronto- bebió un sorbo de su bebida el Sr. Turner.

-pero, en verdad siento que me estoy recuperando rápidamente. ¿Que tal si mañana empiezo? Y si no me siento bien en todo caso, ¿tal vez pasado mañana? – insistí. En verdad no me gusta estar de inútil.

-me parece muy bien, jovencita. Pero bien, los negocios se quedan en los negocios, y la comida en la mesa. Por favor, comamos que muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo por primera vez el Sr. Turner.

-provecho, y gracias por la comida- sonreí, y empecé a comer el pollo mas delicioso que haya recordado.

* * *

-Compañeros...¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente Texas?- Preguntó Starfire por el comunicador. Chico Bestia intentó no reírse, y se alejo del comunicador para que no lo viese.

-Kory, regresa. Iremos todos, pero mañana. Ya es tarde y necesitamos descanso.- Sentenció Robin. La joven alienígena frunció el seño, y cerró su comunicador. Los varones simplemente suspiraron y se esperaron a que regresara. Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en el gran sillón, a pensar una solución al problema por ultima vez en el día.

-Esto se esta complicado demasiado, ¿Cómo es posible que aun no la encontremos?- preguntó Cyborg, cruzando sus brazos. –Tienes una conexión con ella, Dick. ¿No la sientes?-

-Es confuso…la siento, pero cuando intento acceder a ella, se siente un caos y me bota enseguida-

-les dije que debimos ponerle un localizador en su ropa, ¿pero alguien alguna vez me hace caso?- dijo enojado chico bestia. Robin simplemente lo miró con enfado, y le aventó el control remoto al rostro.

-no es tiempo para que digas estupideces- le regaño el líder. Chico bestia realmente le empezaba a Sacar de sus casillas. Apreciaba el hecho de que el joven verde quería aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo la manera no era decir ese tipo de bromas acerca de Raven. Había veces en las que quería darle un gran puñetazo.

-Piénsalo, Robin. Si fueses Raven, ¿en donde estarías?- le preguntó ya serio Chico bestia.

-Recuerda que ella fue capturada.-contestó- el hecho de que no haya vuelto es una prueba que no se encuentra bien. Sumémosle la interferencia en nuestra conexión. Ella no esta bien. Ni físicamente, ni mentalmente.-sentenció. Los dos adolescentes restantes guardaron silencio, reflexionando las palabras de su líder, y así atar cabos.

¿Dónde estará?

* * *

_Raven P.O.V_

_3 días después._

¡Es como mágia!

Poco a poco me estoy recuperando mas y mas rápido de mis heridas. En verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como, pero es simplemente maravilloso. Los moretones pequeños han desaparecido; ahora solo me quedan esos horrendos hematomas.

He intentado pensar en lo que me ha sucedido recientemente: despierto en un desierto, sin conocimiento alguno de que estoy haciendo aqui, porqué estuve gravemente lastimada, y sobre todo: ¿quién soy?

En verdad intento recordar quien soy, pero me empiezo a sentir mal, enferma. Me da un gran dolor de cabeza, la respiración se me corta y me siento asustada. No recuerdo rostros, pero si 'recuerdo' dolor.

¿Dolor que afligí? ¿Dolor que recibí?

¿Tan horrible era mi vida?

Y lo peor de todo son las pesadillas que tengo. En los pequeños momentos que he dormido aqui, siempre, y repito, siempre tengo horribles pesadillas .  
Por desgracia (o por fortuna) no recuerdo que son, pero sé que es acerca del accidente.

No quiero volver a recordar. Nunca, nunca, nunca más.

Necesito una nueva vida. Lo que me ha sucedido, es un claro ejemplo del porque tengo que empezar de cero. Si sufrí tiempo atrás, es hora de dejar aquella memoria en el olvido. Es tiempo de que nazca una nueva persona.

-¡Natalia!-grité, levantándome de la cama de un salto.-necesito que me ayudes en algo, ¡por favor!- corrí hacia el patio trasero, donde se encontraba colgando la ropa.

-¿si, mi niña?-me preguntó, volteando hacia mi, con una sonrisa cariñosa, característica de ella.

-necesito un nuevo nombre-respondí. En verdad, ellos no sabían de mi situación de amnesia. Siempre que me preguntaban algo al respecto, los evadía. No son tontos, por supuesto que no. No los engaño, pero quiero que comprendan que tengo que valerme por mi misma. –dime un nombre que te guste.- le pedí, mientras me sentaba en una pila de madera, cercana a ella.

-no te recomiendo sentarte ahí, hay animalejos- dijo, siguiendo colgando la ropa limpia. Me levanté al instante. –Rebecca. ¿Te gusta? Siempre le quise poner ese nombre a alguna hija- dijo, feliz. Me conmovió, y acepte. En verdad, era un nombre que me agradaba.

-Rebecca-repetí. Le agradecí, y con esto regresé a mi habitación motivada (no sin antes agarrar el periódico del Sr. Turner) y lo hojeé, en busca de un empleo.  
En verdad, es muy extraño no tener memoria de quien eres, pero tener los conocimientos de cómo hacer las cosas.

Agarré un lápiz viejo que estaba en el escritorio, y comencé a circular los trabajos que deduje que podría hacer. Ya habiendo terminado, salí corriendo de mi cuarto de nueva cuenta. Escuche con gracia como el Sr. Turner se quejaba de mi hiperactividad, y seguí bajando las escaleras para llegar de nuevo con la Sra. Turner.

Le pregunté varias indicaciones, de cómo llegar aquí y allá. Estaba muy motivada, en verdad. Aunque, Natalia estaba preocupada, porque ha pasado poco tiempo de que me encontraron y sané. Y en verdad tiene razón, pero simplemente no me puedo quedar de haragana y no hacer nada.  
Natalia en verdad me insistía en que no fuera, que descansara un poco mas. Después de rogarme un poco mas, desistió. Yo en verdad estaba decidida. Y ninguna herida me va a detener.

Y así, me encaminé a la primera dirección anotada en el periódico, en busca de algo de suerte.

* * *

_Raven y el sueño americano_, debió llamarse el capítulo.  
Porque el nombre de Rebecca? Bueno, a decir verdad, escogí ese nombre porque además que empieza con R, es de carácter fuerte, como lo es ella. Era ese, o Reneé.

La verdad terminó algo cursi, quizás ridículo, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí. Lástima de lo corto de los capítulos, pero no quiero cansar al lector.

Un saludo!


	3. Duques

_Hola mi pequeña audiencia! ¿Cómo se encuentran?  
Espero que de maravilla._

_Respondiendo a la duda de ustedes del porque _Rebecca_ y no su nombre original, es que Raven no recordaba esos detalles, así que ella optó por ponerse uno nuevo. ¡SI A MI ME ENCANTA EL NOMBRE RACHEL ROTH! pero, tenía que usar otro. _

_Nota: Espero que los AKA estén bien, especialmente el de Raven, porque verán, Rachel si es su nombre, pero ella se registró así en su tercera vida. Durante toda su primera y segunda vida, simplemente se conocía como Raven. Por lo tanto, Rachel es también un alias. Se que conocen el dato, pero no esta de más aclararlo para no generar mas dudas. _

* * *

Noche de Abril  
Capítulo 3: Duques

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth, Alias Rebecca P.O.V_

-Una hamburguesa vegetariana por favor, mi bella damita- Me pidió aquel hombre, coquetamente. Me reí ante la forma de la petición.

-En seguida, señor- Y me retiré, botas vaqueras golpeando sonoramente el suelo desgastado de madera.

Va ya unas dos o tres semanas -perdí la cuenta- desde que inicié a trabajar en este lugar, 'Annie's Place' , un restaurante en la mañana, y un bar en la noche. El lugar era peculiar, sin duda. Madera, madera y mas madera vieja con unos viejos sillones rojos. En el vidrio, una señal con luces de neón que cambiaban cada cambio de turno: De la mañana a la tarde, decía "Abierto para la familia feliz"; y en la noche "Abierto para los corazones rotos".

"Parece que saliste directo de Los Duques de Hazzard, Rebecca." Me dijo Natalia. Por supuesto, no entendí si no hasta ver Los duques de Hazzard. Muy singular. Y lo decía porque mi uniforme se asemeja a la temática de vaqueros. Muy atrevido, a mi gusto.

-Becky, la orden ya esta lista!- Me giré hacia donde Annie –la cocinera, dueña del lugar- y agarré la charola con comida.

Plock, plock, plock, plock. ¡Esas botas! ¡Ese sonido! Gruñí.

-Mantén el rostro feliz. Recuerda que hay familias felices aquí- me regaño Annie. Seguí mi camino, a entregar la orden de aquel otro sujeto con el nombre que no recuerdo. Un cliente frecuente. Según una de mis compañeras –Sally, si no mal recuerdo- ese hombre se volvió frecuente desde que inicié a trabajar aquí.

-Hola, Rebecca. Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh?- me dijo, mirada fija en mis ojos. –¿Cambiaron el uniforme? Ese color es nuevo-

-Siempre ha sido el mismo. Buen provecho, me retiro. Si requiere algo mas, solo…-

-Solo llámeme, estoy a sus servicios. –me interrumpió- ¿En verdad hace falta que Annie les haga decir tanto blah blah?- preguntó, solo para hacerme más platica. Suspiré, y me alejé.

-¡Otra orden, Becky!- gritó nuevamente, Annie. –Y ten cuidado de no manchar tu uniforme- me aconsejó – que ahí va una orden bien grasosa, cariño- Asentí, tomé la orden y me alejé nuevamente.

E intentado no ensuciar mi uniforme, dado que no tengo los recursos suficientes para comprar uno nuevo. Más bien, si tengo los recursos, pero no quiero gastarlo en eso. Ya he empezado a pagar la estancia con los Turners, y ahora solo estoy ahorrando para cuando me vaya, pueda rentar un lugar decente.

Por ahora, ya me he conseguido una peluca de color negro, y unos contactos celestes. En este lugar no paso desapercibida, por supuesto. Pero en la ciudad será otra historia.

-¡AH!- grité –mi uniforme…- me lamenté. Entre mis divagaciones, no me di cuenta y vertí un tanto de refresco en mis botas.

-Que día…- suspiré, y seguí trabajando.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

-Ya hemos buscado en las ciudades principales de Texas, Robin. No hemos encontrado nada que indique que Raven este aquí.-Dijo Speedy a través del comunicador. El líder de los Titanes no quería involucrar a los Titanes de Steel city, mucho menos a los honorarios; pero la mayoría, por no decir todos, insistieron en ayudar en su búsqueda. Todos sintieron alivio, y se entusiasmaron mas en la búsqueda.

-Dallas, Houston, Austin…nada, Robin- comentó Bumblebee al otro lado de la línea.

-Somos suficientes Titanes para buscar en cada rincón de un país. La búsqueda continua, Titanes- ordenó, y cerró su comunicador.

Todo ha sido caos desde la ausencia de su querida amiga. Y por supuesto, los medios de comunicación solo empeoraban el asunto. A lo largo del suceso, se ha encabezado titulares tales como 'Titán Renuncia", "Titán muere", y siguiente este último "Encuentran cuerpo de la desfallecida Titán". Ninguna editorial se salvó de la furia de Robin.

-¿Donde estarás…?-Se lamentó el joven petirrojo. Repentinamente, la alarma sonó, indicando que había problemas en Jump city. Se preocupó. ¿Lograrán Jinx,Phanta, Herald, Kole y Gnaark cuidar la ciudad? Intentó disipar esa preocupación, y siguió investigando.

-Si, estarán bien…-

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth, Alias Rebecca P.O.V_

-¡Becky, la última orden está lista!- Anunció Annie. La verdad, me empezó a desesperar el diminutivo "Becky". ¿De que me sirvió renombrarme Rebecca, si al final terminarían diciéndome por un diminutivo? Gruñí.

Atravesé la gran cocina, después el gran salón para entregar la última orden del día. Una mujer solitaria, abandonada, y que gustaba depositar sus penas en unos cuantos tragos y una hamburguesa.

-Cariño, ven. Tengo algo que platicar contigo- Me dijo Annie, inusualmente seria.- Toma asiento- me señaló uno de los asientos rojos acolchonados que ya tanto conocía, y siguiendo indicaciones, tomé asiento, ella siguiendo el mismo proceso.

-Como me has comentado anteriormente de tu situación, decidí ayudarte.- Me sorprendí y estaba a punto de alegar, pero me interrumpió de golpe- ya sé, mi niña. Eres toda una cabeza dura, así que decidí no comentártelo. Hice unas cuantas llamadas, y una amiga que reside en una de esas ciudades bulliciosas y tormentosas, renta departamentos. Como eres amiga mía, te cobrará solo la mitad. ¿Qué te parece, cariño? ¿Qué tal te suena vivir en Chicago?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Yo, por supuesto, no articulaba palabra. ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Tan, pero TAN feliz! Salté de gusto a abrazarla, y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias, Annie! No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo feliz que me has hecho- dije sinceramente. La dama solo sonrió al ver mi rostro que irradiaba felicidad.

Todo el escenario conmovedor fue interrumpido a una explosión en la cocina. Nos sobresaltamos, y acudimos corriendo a averiguar que había ocurrido.

-No, no, mi niña. Quédate aquí.- me ordenó, y yo le obedecí no muy convencida. A los pocos minutos salió del lugar, un poco confundida. –Pues no fue ninguna fuga de gas, si no estaríamos consumida en llamas –rió y se encogió de hombros- oh bueno, mañana llamo al técnico. Ya te puedes ir a casa, Rebecca. Yo iré a tranquilizar a la pobre mujer que esta allá, que se llevó un gran susto- rió nuevamente, puso una mano en mi hombro con gesto amigable, y se alejó. Yo, por mi parte, me extrañó el suceso, y le dí una mirada a la cocina. No soy una conocedora en arreglar cosas o detectar desperfectos, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Fui a cambiarme el uniforme, y salí del lugar por la puerta trasera. Escuche la voz de Annie, diciéndome: ¡Mañana seguimos hablando, cariño!.  
Sonreí, y me encaminé hacia mi actual hogar, a contar las nuevas noticias a los Turners.

* * *

___Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A _Robin P.O.V

El día ha sido muy duro, sin duda. Todos regresamos exhaustos a la Torre T, desanimados por nuestro fracaso. Tantos viajes, tantas discusiones entre nosotros, y muchas desilusiones. La que se veía mas afectada, era sin duda Koriand'r. Me sentía mal por ella.  
Al llegar a la sala, dí la orden de descanso. Nadie se opuso, y todos se dirigieron directo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yo me dirigí a la mía, me di una buena ducha caliente, me puse mi pijamas y me acosté en mi cama, no sin antes hacer un recuento todo lo que ha pasado últimamente:  
Han pasado ya tres semanas desde la desaparición de Raven, y cada vez se hace notar la desesperación en el equipo. Hemos buscado por todo el país, y ningún rastro nos lleva a ella. Ahora, los titanes expandirán la búsqueda a otros países, así como a otros continentes. Desgraciadamente, ha surgido esta nueva suposición en el equipo: ¿qué tal si ella no quiere ser encontrada? Y ya no debido a los "problemas" que ella cree que nos ha ocasionado, si no porque se encuentra bajo amenaza.  
Al inicio del accidente, los subordinados de Slade fueron interrogados, sin embargo, solo nos llevaron a un callejón sin salida. Un triste callejón donde solo encontramos frustración.  
Por otra lado, yo realicé una búsqueda aparte, a mi manera, para encontrar a Raven. Ayer fui a interrogar de nuevo a los de la Colmena y gracias a los métodos que utilicé –de los cuales no estoy orgulloso de utilizar- me contaron a donde fueron a …"tirar" –según sus palabras- a Raven. Aun consiente de que puede ser otro callejón sin salida, iré a buscarla mañana a primera hora.

-Mañana. Mañana será el día, Raven. – Con esto, un velo de sueño me acogió, llamándome y abrazándome.

* * *

_Que emoción! _  
_En verdad se encontrarán mañana Raven y Robin? Ustedes que opinan?  
Por cierto, tengo unas lindas ilustraciones de Raven con su uniforme vaquero, incluyendo peluca y contactos.  
Gustarían verlos? _

_Los publico en la siguiente actualización!_

_un beso! _


	4. Niña

_¡AHHH!  
Actualización rápida. 10 días? Record. _

_He andado tan ocupada, que en mi intento de huir, me pongo a pensar en la historia, y las ideas fluyen como el agua. _

¡IMAGENES DE RAVEN!

_http: / /s1126. photobucket . com /albums/l616/JugodeLimon/Noche de Abril/_

_Solo junten las partes._

_Las ilustraciones, todas fueron hechas por mi, de todos los colores y sabores para aquellos que no gustan de los mismos estilos. Iba a hacer otra más, pero creo que con esos son suficientes por ahora. Mas adelante haré mas, con diferentes vestuarios de Raven como Rebecca. Es sumamente divertido crearle diferentes vestuarios. _

_ Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews. ¡Me animan a continuar!_

* * *

Noche de Abril  
Capítulo 4: Niña

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

_BIP_

_BIP_

_BIP_

Gruñí, y por reflejo apagué el despertador. Volví a cerrar los ojos…  
Un minuto pasó, y todo la realidad me llegó de golpe: Tenia que encontrar a Raven. Me levanté mas rápido de lo que pudiese _El Flash_, me lavé el rostro, me cepille los dientes y mi cabello; corrí a ponerme ropa de civil, y bajar a desayunar lo mas antes posible y marcharme desapercibido.

Ya llegando a la cocina que esta contigua a la sala, me preparé unos huevos estrellados, con un jugo de naranja y pan tostado. De la prisa, llegué a ahogarme con la comida, así que preferí mejor tomarlo tranquilo. Hasta cierto punto, logré algo cercano a la paz interna.

Me reí de mi inocencia.

Terminando mi desayuno, lo cual me costó valiosos treinta minutos de mi tiempo, me dispuse a salir de ahí en mi motocicleta, pero…

-Dick, buenos días- dijo somnoliento Chico Bestia, tallándose uno de sus ojos con su mano. –¿deberías intentar hacer menos ruido al desayunar, sabes?- Terminando su tarea de despertarse, observó las llaves de la motocicleta en una de mis manos. Pronto adquirió un rostro inquisitivo, y empezó la ola de preguntas innecesarias y tontas que bien pude haber evitado si hubiese sido mas silencioso. Mi error. Me golpee internamente.

-¿a dónde vas a estas horas, viejo?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, mi compañero. Se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un jugo de soya, con paso torpe y nunca sin perder la vista de mi. -¿…y en ropa de civil?-

-Batman ocupa que lo asista a una de sus investigaciones. Estaré incubierto- dije, sin mas, ya dispuesto a retirarme rápido.

-¿Batman? Pero se supone que el ya sabe de nuestra situación. ¿no se supone que también iba a ayudarnos?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Y en eso está- respondí, ofendido –pero ten en cuenta que también tiene una ciudad que proteger. Vuelvo en dos días. Estamos en contacto.- Hice un ademán de despedida, el cual me respondió un poco energético -probablemente al recordarle que Bruce nos ayuda- , y salí de ahí.

Creerán que gusto de mentirles a mis compañeros, pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario. Pude simplemente decirle a Chico Bestia que iba a buscar a Raven, pero eso conllevaría a que el se uniera a la causa que desde un inicio embarqué en solitario, y yo no deseaba eso. Si descubriese algo de vital importancia, el equipo lo sabría, pero con su tiempo. Ellos necesitan descansar, recobrar ánimos. No solo me preocupo por Raven, también lo hago por todos mis demás colegas, mis amigos.

Me monté en mi motocicleta y arranqué, listo para un viaje extenso.

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth, Alias Rebecca P.O.V_

Al llegar a la casa la noche pasada, le conté a los Turners de suceso con Annie, a lo que respondieron: "Esa amorosa mujer siempre gusta ayudar a quien puede, tienes mucha suerte". Y si, en verdad tenia suerte

En el transcurso de la jornada, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. En cuanto a la pequeña explosión en la cocina anoche, nos fue a visitar un técnico y comentó que no había nada anormal. Todo en perfectas condiciones. Y como es el técnico de confianza de Annie, ella dio por muerto el asunto con su opinión.

Cada vez vienen mas clientes, lo que hace muy feliz a Annie. Según ella, es gracias a mi y mis _encantos femeninos._ Por lo que además de ayudarme con el apartamento en Chicago, me aumentó el sueldo. No me considero una belleza excepcional, y de hecho, ni siquiera hermosa, pero tendré algo que encantan a los hombres. Al comentarle eso a Annie, solo atinó a reír.

-Rebecca, deja de andar en otro mundo, que tenemos mucha gente y ordenes que entregar- me regañó una compañera. A ella especialmente la he notado agresiva al tratarme, desde que Annie me empezó a tomar un cariño especial. ¿Cuál es el punto de esta… envidia? Ni siquiera sé aun su nombre… ¿o si? AH! Si, Sally.

En fin, yo nunca he molestado a nadie ni tampoco he dicho una ofensa, ni nada parecido…

_Hasta donde recuerdo._

-¡REBECCA!- Me golpeó la cabeza, con su única mano libre –¡Despierta! Hay ordenes que tomar- y con esto, siguió andando con una actitud pomposa que no conocía en ninguna persona.  
Fui a entregar nuevas ordenes, a tomar otras por aquí, más por allá…Solo deseaba que terminase mi turno, porque es cuando Annie y yo hablaremos tranquilas sobre esto de vivir en Chicago.

suspiré, y sonreí. Solo unas horas mas.

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Ya era la puesta del sol cuando llegué justo al lugar donde indicaron los de la Colmena. Aparqué mi motocicleta, y busqué alguna pista sobre Raven.  
El lugar era un…desierto. Si, desierto es la palabra que describe el lugar. Por supuesto, esta la carretera, pero son casi nulos los civiles que transitan por aquí.

Tenía que apresurarme, porque si anochecía perdería la visibilidad y todo se complica, aun teniendo una linterna. Miré a los alrededores, y ví una pila de basura. No me extrañó, porque por desgracia, es lo que normalmente hace la gente. Seguí caminando, alejándome un poco de la calle. Observaba el suelo, en busca de alguna pertenencia de Raven. Al no encontrar nada, seguí alejándome un poco mas, hasta que vislumbré algo que me dejó helado. Manchas de sangre, que estaban extremadamente secas. Eran pequeñas, y casi se perdían de vista. Ya tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Volví a ver mi entorno, y no encontré restos humanos. Por ende, si alguien estuvo aquí, fue de alguna manera, transportado a otro lugar.

¿a dónde puede ir una persona herida, cuando se encuentra en medio de la nada?

Por supuesto, a ninguna parte por su cuenta. Pidió auxilio; y suponiendo que alguien la ayudo…

Me encaminé de nuevo a mi motocicleta, y me dirigí al pueblo mas cercano que me marcaba el mapa.

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth, Alias Rebecca P.O.V_

-Becky, corazón, siéntate.- me indicó el mismo asiento de la noche pasada, y tomé asiento. –Hoy, ningún accidente impedirá nuestra platica. –rió, y tomo asiento por igual.

-Bien. En la mañana hable con mi amiga, la señorita Marie, para confirmarle la situación, y dice que si tiene una habitación para ti. Con cocina, un baño completito y una cama nueva. Ah, por supuesto, también cuenta con los servicios básicos, y también tiene una lavandería. Esta en un lugar tranquilo y muy lindo. Ya te he anotado como llegar, y el precio también.- me da una servilleta con una letra cursiva muy apurada- Mira, que ha llegado otro _corazón roto._ Ve atenderlo, y ya podrás irte. ¡Has estado tan atareada!-

Me levanté –gracias- le dije y le dí un abrazo. Estaba tan emocionada, que no me molestaba atender a este cliente. Como en verdad ocupaba el dinero, la segunda semana de trabajo le pedí si podía trabajar los dos turnos. Un poco consternada, me respondió que si. Es sumamente agotador, pero una necesita valerse por si misma.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rebecca y lo atenderé esta noche. ¿Qué le puedo servir?-

-Solo un trago bien cargado, por favor corazón. Un trago de lo que sea- El hombre se tiró en los asientos rojos, claramente deprimido. No miento cuando se toman muy en serio el letrero que Annie enciende en la noche.

-En seguida, señor.- Me dirigí al bar, a servirle tequila. No me quitó la mirada de encima, y por supuesto, me incomodé. Una vez terminado, se lo serví e intenté sonreír. No había detectado antes el olor a alcohol del hombre. Sin duda, ha andado de bar en bar. El hombre no se inmutó, y se lo tomó de un trago. Me dejó 200 dólares y una generosa propina, y salió de ahí. El pobre andaba tan destrozado, que no le importó dejar dinero de más.

Me fui a los vestidores, y ahí me puse un vestido celeste, sin mangas que me llegaba un poquito mas arriba de las rodillas. Me moría de calor, y quería hacerme una coleta, pero como era una peluca, temía que terminara cayéndose si andaba con descuido. Así que mejor la dejé como estaba. Me puse unos zapatos rojos, y salí por la puerta principal. Solo deseo llegar ya a casa, a quitarme estos contactos. Cansan demasiado la vista, y me da mucho sueño si los uso mucho.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando salí del lugar, y por suerte que mi casa no esta tan lejos. Solo unas 10 cuadras, nada mas. Una cuadra mas adelante, estaba el hombre que recién atendí. Sentado, solo en la orilla de la calle. Me sorprendió, pero no había nada que decirle, así que seguí mi camino.

Pasé otras cuatro cuadras, y empecé a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mi. Sentí que mi interior se quemaba, de miedo. No me atrevía a voltear, pero sabía que me seguían. Caminé mas rápido, y los pasos detrás de mi también incrementaron su velocidad. Miré por el rabillo del ojo, y vi que era el mismo sujeto que atendí en momentos atrás.

¿Qué querría de mi?

Imploré a que se alejara, o que fuese solo una casualidad terrible.

No logré darme cuenta, pero de un segundo a otro terminé contra una pared, en un callejón, con mis manos aprisionada por otras, y labios besando los míos de la manera mas agresiva posible, impidiéndome gritar.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Podría decir que casi se sale de mi cuerpo. Luchaba por soltarme, pero ¿qué puede hacer una débil mujer como yo contra la fuerza de un hombre robusto?

-¡por favor, déjeme ir!- supliqué, tratando inútilmente de huir. En vez de crear un efecto positivo, lo empeoré todo, y lo único que logré fue que presionara su cuerpo contra el mío y la pared, lastimándome. Llegó el punto en que empezaba a tocar con sus repugnantes manos mi cuerpo, y levantaba mi vestido. Empecé a llorar terriblemente.

Ya aburriéndose de mis labios, su interés se centró en mis pechos, y aproveché para gritar y pedir auxilio lo más que pude. Gran error. El sujeto se enfureció, y estrelló mi cabeza contra la pared fuertemente. No fue tan fuerte como para desmayarme, sin embargo, me dolió con un demonio. Mi visión se hizo borrosa, y sentía que perdía el equilibro.

En mi confusión, vi un par de luces que se acercaron al callejón, y otro hombre peleando con mi agresor, liberándome. Por supuesto, como he mencionado antes, no tenía equilibrio y caí al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

Permanecí ahí, tirada, llorando y confundida.

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Llegué hace una media hora al pueblo, y rondaba por los lugares principales en mi motocicleta. El lugar era tranquilo, y no era de población grande. El pueblo tenía su historia, y se hacia notar en sus edificaciones antiguas, y otras no tan nuevas. Para los turistas, podría ser solamente el pueblo que queda de pasada para dormir. Me metí a las calles donde estaban las viviendas, cuando escuché el grito de una mujer, suplicando por ayuda, no muy lejos de aquí. No me tomó ni un segundo en llegar, y vislumbre a una pobre niña siendo abusada por un hombre alcohólico-que descubriría después, al acercarme a el-.

La niña cayó al suelo. Estaba desorientada, y lloraba como si no hubiese fin.

Como el hombre estaba ebrio, no me tomó ningún esfuerzo en derribarlo. No opuso ninguna resistencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté a la mujer –ya observándola mejor, supe que no era una niña- y le ofrecí una mano, la cual no respondió enseguida debido a su desorientación.

-si…-ya habiéndose levantado, la sostuve un rato hasta que recuperara toda su coordinación. –gracias- sonrió, y se limpió las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir de unos hermosos ojos. No atine bien al color, debido a que estaba oscuro, pero sé que eran de un azul impresionante. Demasiado, diría yo. Hasta podría ser que fueran falsos.

Su cabello era negro como la noche, sedoso, largo y un poco seco. Usaba un vestido algo infantil, y eso fue lo que me llevó a confundirla por una niña. Pero, a pesar de eso, al sostenerla por la cintura supe que detrás de esa prenda se ocultaba un cuerpo curvilíneo, y sin dudas, sublime.

La saqué de aquél callejón mugriento y oscuro, y nos dirigimos a donde había luz mercurial. Gracias a esto, la pude observar mejor.

Si, el color de sus ojos eran falsos. Y no solo eso, su piel era demasiado pálida. Como la nieve. Igual podría ser por el susto, que aun no se recuperaba de el.  
Y sus facciones, eran finas y tiernas. Al caminar, denotaba un toque gatuno, muy femenino. Ella no lo sabía, pero si quería, podría ser una mujer peligrosa. Justo como…

-gracias, de nuevo- repitió, y así, sacándome de mis pensamientos –si no hubiese sido por ti, yo…- calló por un instante, luchando contra el recuerdo del evento reciente –Gracias. Soy Rebecca- se presentó, estirando hacia mi su pálida y delicada mano.

-Richard, un placer- y estreché su mano, que era tan suave como la seda.

* * *

_Vieron las ilustraciones? _  
_Se dieron cuenta que Raven no tiene su Chakra? ¡AH! esta justificado, mis amados lectores.  
¿Por qué creen que cuando se disfrazó, no hizo nada con su chakra? porque no lo tenía, por supuesto. Entonces, ni siquiera esta enterada de su existencia. _

_Y, pobrecita. Todas las cosas que le pasan, y todavía quieren abusar de ella. Me gusta retratar en ella todos los problemas que afrontamos las mujeres día con día. Quiero hacer que su mitad humana sea en verdad humana, no solo palabrerías. _

_Les gusta como redacto? ¿Les gustaría que fuese más detallista en cuanto a descripciones de los entornos y personas? _

_Ustedes que opinan? Yo por mi parte, cuando leo una historia que tiene mucho detalle, me salto las partes. Pero si sienten que hace falta eso, puedo agregarle cosillas. Lo que si he intentado, es hacer los capítulos más largos._

_ Sean libres de dejar un review, o agregar la historia a sus favoritos. _

_¡Los quiero, y __Gracias por leer!_


	5. Solo Coincidencias

_Hola, disculpen la tardanza. No tengo internet, así que no puedo actualizar seguido, pero hago lo posible._

**_Aclarando, lean esto._**

_Alguien me dijo por ahí el hecho de la voz de Raven/Rebecca. ¿Cómo es que Robin no la identifico por su voz? Pues, porque Rebecca es diferente a Raven. Ella, como no tiene conciencia de sus habilidades, pues no tiene que reprimir nada. Entonces, se permite sentir, y como ya sabemos, la voz de la gente cambia dependiendo de nuestro humor. __Como Raven nunca se permitía sentir _(lo cuál me parece exagerado. Recordemos que en la serie la pasan llorando o riendo, y nada pasa en algunos casos como con Malchior) _su voz era siempre la misma, monótona. _

_Ahora, que tál de su piel? Bueno, Jinx también tiene el mismo tono de piel de Raven, y Jinx es Jinx. Puede haber gente con el mismo color de piel. Osea, no gris, pero si mas pálida. Gris es igual de exagerado. Oh, y escribí que Rebecca difiere un poco en el tono de piel al de Raven, bueno eso es porque en Texas, el sol es increíblemente horrible. De perdido agarró un poco de color su piel en el tiempo que lleva._

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

-Hay que llevar este hombre con las autoridades- estipulé, marcando lo obvio.

-¡NO!- Grito ella, de pronto- no lo hagas- Me indigné. Ella estuvo a punto de ser victima de violación, y dice ¿"No"?

-¿Por qué? Abusaron de ti, no tienes que temerle miedo si crees que va a volver para amenazarte- Le dije, muy serio y hasta un poco irritado. En verdad, no comprendo porque los civiles se rehúsan a denunciar a sus agresores. Me molesta.

-No le temo a que vuelva.-Me dijo, ofendida- Es solo que sé porque lo hizo.- Hizo una pausa, reflexionando- El pobre ha sufrido mucho-

-Eso no lo excusa- repliqué

-Mira, que te parece esto: Lo llevamos a la delegación, y que lo detengan cierta cantidad de tiempo, nada mas. No deseo levantarle cargos. En verdad, ya tiene suficiente con sus otros problemas. Solo diles que estaba muy ebrio, y que era una amenaza en su estado actual. - Me dijo, ya segura. Suspiré.

-Como desees. ¿Segura que ya estas bien?-

Asintió- Si, lo estaré-

-Bien, entonces, déjame llevarte a tu casa y dejar al hombre con la policía.- Me subí a la motocicleta, y la encendí.- Sube- Voltee a verla, y parecía dudosa de subir.

-¿Es seguro?- Me preguntó, aún dudosa.

-Por supuesto. Ahora sube, y sujétate bien.- Se subió, y me abrazó la cintura. Volteo a ver hacia el callejón.

-Se desperta…- la interrumpí.

-Creeme, con todo el alcohol que ingirió y la lección que le di, se quedará ahí por un buen rato.- Arranqué la motocicleta, sorprendiéndola. Soltó un pequeño chillido y me sujetó fuertemente.

–¿Por donde vives?- Le pregunté, sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¡AQUÍ!-Dijo, apurada.-En esta calle- Di vuelta, y me detuve en la casa que me señaló. Su casa era de dos plantas, muy hogareña, rústica, un poco antigua, como el resto del pueblo. Me detuve, y ella se bajó del vehículo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- Me sonrió un poco- sé que hubiese terminado mal si no hubieses aparecido.- Se encaminó a su pórtico, lista para entrar a su casa.

-No agradezcas. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo. Solo ten cuidado al andar en la calle y compra un gas pimienta, por favor.- Le recomendé, y sin más por decir, arranqué y volví para dejar a ése individuo a donde corresponde. Me costó un poco de trabajo mantenerlo en equilibrio en la motocicleta, sin embargo, nada que El Chico Maravilla no pueda lograr.

Renté una habitación en un motel para descansar, y mañana temprano volveré con la investigación, alerta a lo que los ciudadanos hagan y digan.

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth, Alias Rebecca P.O.V_

-Rebecca, cariño despierta…- escuché a lo lejos. No le tomé importancia y me volví a dormir. Estaba exhausta.

-Rebecca- Volví a escuchar, ahora mas lejos- Ya se te hizo tarde para el trabajo, son las 10 de la mañana-

Y volví a la realidad. Me levanté de golpe, muy apurada. Natalia me vio divertida un rato, y se retiró no sin antes ofrecerme el desayuno el cual tuve que negar.

-Me di una ducha de 5 minutos, me cepillé los dientes, me puse el uniforme, peluca y contactos. Bajé por las escaleras y me fui a la cocina para despedirme y agarrar una manzana. Salí disparada al trabajo.

-Perfecto, Rebecca-

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Hace ya unas horas que ando despierto. Para empezar el día, me dediqué a hacer una serie de estiramientos. Ya saben, para quitarse la pereza. Me metí a la tina de baño, y reflexioné bien como me iba a mover para la investigación.  
El plan era lucir como un simple civil que esta de paso, tal vez "conocer" unos cuantos lugares, preguntar cuales son las novedades…simple, ¿verdad?.

Salí del baño, me cambié y acicalé. Salí del lugar.

Para empezar, me fui a la plaza principal la cual sorprendentemente estaba lleno de gente (madrugadores, y muy joviales). Me senté en una banca, pretendiendo que disfrutaba de la fresca mañana.

-Buenos días, joven- me saludó un hombre de la tercera edad que iba transitando.

-Muy buenos días, señor- Y lo vi alejarse. Miré el reloj que estaba situado en el centro de la plaza, e indicaba las 6:30 de la mañana. Estaría al menos una media hora aquí, para escuchar los cuchicheos del pueblo.

Horas después

Había caminado y entablado conversaciones con los pueblerinos a menos unas 4 horas. Lo único que llegué a escuchar son noticias irrelevantes, del hombre que llevé ayer a la delegación, y uno que otro rumor acerca de Rebecca. Ninguno que me llevase hacia Raven.

Vi un par de señoras platicando, y decidí preguntarles acerca de un lugar cercano para ir a desayunar. Escuchaba su conversación, pero no lo suficiente debido a la distancia. No quise interrumpirlas, también.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo va a estar la sobrina de Naty en el pueblo- Comentó una de las señoras.

-No mucho, al parecer. ¿Supiste que se va a ir a una ciudad? Aunque no recuerdo cuál- Le contestó la otra. Otra vez ese rumor…

-Si, si lo supe. Lo que no sabía es que era su sobrina. Yo escuché que era solo una persona que iba de paso. Es una pena, recién llega y ya se va a otro lado…-

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero soy un visitante, y uno muy hambriento- sonreí - Me podrían decir uno de los restaurantes mas ricos de por aquí?- Pregunté, una vez al acercarme a ellas.

-¡Ah, por supuesto! A unas cuantas calles está Annie's Place. Es uno de los lugares mas viejos de por aquí, y de los mas deliciosos.- Se dio media vuelta, y me apuntó la dirección con su mano una de las mujeres. –Tres cuadras hacia arriba, y dos a la derecha. No te perderás, jovencito.-

-Muy amables. Que tengan un buen día- Y me alejé de ellas para montarme en mi motocicleta. Una vez andando, seguí las indicaciones que me dio una de las mujeres.

Una vez de haber llegado, me bajé de la motocicleta y la estacioné. El lugar parecía haber salido de una película de vaqueros. Sorprendentemente, estaba casi lleno el lugar. Gente platicaba muy animadamente, y las camareras aunque se veían muy atareadas, estaban igual de animadas. El establecimiento, sin duda, estaba viejo por fuera, pero por dentro lleno de vida.

Tomé asiento en una de las pocas mesas disponibles, y esperé a que me atendieran.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Rebecca y… ¡Oh! Hola, héroe- me saludó el único rostro que conozco por aquí. –Puedo tomar tu orden?-

-Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa- dije, animado –¿Puedes traerme el especial del día y una taza de café bien cargado, por favor?- Anotó la orden, y caminó hacia la cocina. Sus botas, y la de las demás camareras resonando contra la madera. Aquí es un lugar interesante, sin duda.

Me da vergüenza admitirlo, especialmente porque no es el momento, pero no me equivoqué al pensar que tenía un cuerpo espléndido. La pude apreciar ahora, con su uniforme y a la luz del día. No me sorprende porque la agredieron ayer. Es un encanto de mujer….físicamente. No la conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar acerca de su personalidad.

Algo también que me tomó por sorpresa fue su tono de piel. Casi igual al de Raven. Solo que Rebecca tiene un poco mas de color, sin embargo…También está el otro factor: su voz. Es similar, mas no se le iguala. La de Rebecca es más suave, un poco más femenina. No puedo afirmar que es Raven debido a éstos dos hechos.

Sin embargo necesito saber mas. No puedo desperdiciar ésta oportunidad.

* * *

_Por favor, sé que hay muchos lectores por ahí que no dejan review, pero les agradecería bastante que dejaran uno. Mantiene el ánimo del autor. _


	6. Encuentro

_¡Que emoción, actualización! Muchas gracias lectores por todos su reviews, los amo._

_Disfrútenlo, que es para ustedes._

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 6: Encuentro**

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

No me mintieron cuando me recomendaron esta restaurante. La mejor comida que he comido, después de la Vic. Lamentablemente, se me termina el tiempo, y tengo que seguir con la investigación.

Los de la HIVE me indicaron donde abandonaron a Raven. Seguí el camino, y mi lógica me condujo hasta aquí. Después, me encuentro con ella, Rebecca, y aunque tiene cierta similitud con Raven en cuanto apariencia, puede que no sea ella, que sea solo una coincidencia. Pero probablemente no, y eso es lo que voy a averiguar, y no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Disfrutando la comida?- me pregunto mi mesera -¿Algo mas que te pueda servir?-

-No gracias, Rebecca- Me sonrió –No, de hecho, si quisiera algo mas. – Le dije, ya cuando se había alejado un poco. Se regresó conmigo- Me gustaría conversar contigo. ¿Se podrá?- Le sonreí, y ella me miró, un poco dudosa.

-Bueno, mi descanso no es si no hasta dentro de unas horas. No creo que alguien que siempre ha vivido con prisas esté dispuesto a… esperar- me respondió con una expresión en su rostro que no supe descifrar exactamente. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Sonará mal, pero puedo usarlo a mi beneficio para obtener respuestas. Le seguiré el juego.

-Pero claro que tengo tiempo para una bella mujer como tu- le respondí, y sus mejillas casi instantáneamente se sonrojaron. – ¡Ah, mira! Te hice sonrojar- se rió, apenada y evadiendo mi mirada.

-¡Rebecca, atiende la mesa 9!- le dijo quien probablemente sería la que esta a cargo del lugar.

-¡En seguida, Annie!- Le respondió, un poco apurada. Volteó de nuevo hacia mi- Vuelve en unas 4 horas, te parece?- me dijo, recuperando la compostura –Te veo en la puerta trasera del lugar- y se retiró, volviendo a su trabajo, saludando a los clientes, y vaya que hay muchos clientes en este lugar. La gran mayoría son hombres, y no me sorprende.

-Argh, se me olvidó pedirle la cuenta…- Me lamenté, aunque me duró poco el pesar porque vi en la mesa la cuenta. ¿Cuándo la hizo? No le di importancia, y dejé el dinero y la propina. Me levanté del sitio, y salí por la puerta. Me monté en mi motocicleta, y me dirigí de nuevo al motel. Necesitaba comunicarme con los titanes para asegurarme que están bien.

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

Richard provocaba algo en mi, que para ser sincera, no estoy segura de lo que es. Quiero decir, si se lo que es, me atrae físicamente, pero no quería llegar a coquetearle. Es solo que, no lo pude evitar. ¡Y es que solo llevo de conocerlo unas horas! Bueno, ya lo hice. No hay nada mas que hacer.

Lo interesante fue como respondió, devolviéndome el coqueteo. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito, solo para seguirme el juego? ¿Sentirá también atracción por mi?

-Que complicado- Suspiré, mientras llegaba con mi compañera a la cual no recuerdo su nombre, para cargar una orden de comida.

-Si, que complicado, Rebecca, llevar una orden debe matar tus nervios- me dijo, con sarcasmo. La ignoré, y me fui a servir la orden.

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

4 Horas después

En las horas pasadas, me la pasé pensando en como proceder con Rebecca, y después llamé a los Titanes para ver como se encontraban. Ellos se encontraban bien. Relativamente bien, si hablamos de Kory extrañándome y preguntándome por todo, los muchachos intentándola calmar, unos cuantos villanos de baja categoría atacando por aquí y por allá, nada fuera de lo común cuando salgo. Vic mantenía el liderazgo en mi ausencia, y no lo hace nada mal. Miré el reloj de pared que estaba en la habitación, y salí del motel, me subí a la motocicleta y me arranqué para ver a Rebecca.

Al llegar ahí, ella todavía no salía a su descanso. Dejé la motocicleta a unos metros, y me encaminé a esperarla a donde me dijo, la puerta trasera del establecimiento. Pasaron unos 10 minutos para que ella saliera, con una apariencia un poco cansada. Me saludó con la mano al verme, y se acercó hacia donde estaba.

-Hola Richard, disculpa la tardanza. He estado como loca desde que te fuiste. Tengo una hora libre, y todavía necesito comer. Así que dime, ¿que era lo que querías decirme?-

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer antes, ¿te parece? En el lugar platicamos. Luces exhausta y hambrienta. Vamos, yo invito.- insistí.

-De acuerdo, te acepto la invitación. Solo porque no traje almuerzo y en verdad tengo hambre, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo, divertidamente –Hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde venden unas carnes deliciosas. Podemos ir caminando, ya que no me quiero subir a esa terrible motocicleta.-

-Ok, ok, guíame.- Y la seguí, mientras se dirigía al lugar. –Por mientras, podemos platicar. ¿Me podrías decir cuanto llevas aquí?-

-Oh bueno, verás…estoy aquí por mi familia. Me cansé de vivir con mis papás, así que quise un ambiente diferente, ser independiente, ya sabes como son las cosas…-

-Te entiendo, a mi me sucedió algo parecido. Entonces…¿Te fuiste de tu casa para irte a vivir con otros familiares? Eso no me suena muy independiente que digamos-

No pude dejar de notar su caminar delicado, y coqueto a la vez. De vez en cuando, me miraba con cierta picardía.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero quiero mucho a mi familia y soy feliz. Creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Mira, ya llegamos. Me siento mal por ir con la competencia, pero no tengo ganas de comer de lo mismo.- Le abrí la puerta, y la seguí para tomar asiento. Nos sentamos en el lugar mas recluido del lugar. Ella se sentó enfrente de mi, y yo del lado contrario. En seguida llego una jovencita a tomar nuestra orden.

-¿Que les puedo servir?- Preguntó, amablemente.

-La especial de la casa para ambos, por favor- Respondió rápidamente Rebecca. La mesera apuntó la orden, y se alejó.

El restaurante era encantador, pero no tenía la chispa que tiene Annie's Place. La decoración también era muy diferente, no tenía la temática western. El lugar tenía muebles rústicos baratos, y la pintura del lugar me lastimaba un poco la vista. Era del color de las naranjas. Era poco amplio, no cabe mucha gente.

-No hay mucha gente a estas horas. Pero créeme, el especial de la casa es digno de venir.- Me comentó Rebecca –aunque, tardan un poco. Tal vez es por eso que no tienen mucha clientela. A lo mejor también es por los uniformes de las meseras. ¿Quién sabe?- Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente.

-Bueno, su uniforme no es provocativo como el tuyo- le indiqué lo obvio

-A mi me gusta mi uniforme. A veces me incomoda, porque atrae muchas miradas indeseadas, pero te acostumbras. Por cierto, ¿de donde vienes, Richard? ¿Qué trae alguien como tu a un pueblo como este?- Me preguntó, mientras se acercaba hacia mi, interesada en mi respuesta.

-De California. Es muy divertido, deberías de venir a visitarme un día. La vida nocturna es interesante, hay muchos lugares para ir por una bebida.-Hice una pausa-¿No tienes familiares en California?-

-Oh, no. ¡Ojalá! Así podría irte a visitar en realidad- rió- Claro que, si voy a visitarte ¿Dónde me quedaría? No vas a dejarme desamparada, ¿o sí?- Me preguntó, nunca quitando su vista de la mía.

-No, eso sería poco caballeroso de mi parte, te quedarías conmigo en mi departamento, por supuesto. Al menos que estés en contra- ofrecí, con una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro. Rebecca rió.

-Recién me conoces, y ¿ya me estas ofreciendo a dormir en tu casa?- Me dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No, no pienses mal. No te haría nada…a menos que tu quieras-Reí. Me divertía. Pero tenía que llegar al meollo del asunto pronto.

Llegó la mesera con la comida, que en verdad lucía y olía deliciosa. Nos sirvió limonada en unos vasos de vidrio, y le puso hielos. Nos deseo buen provecho, y se alejó. Rebecca se abalanzó sobre la comida.

-Está muy rico- expresó, saboreando la comida. Yo solo asentí, también saboreando mi ración. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mientras comíamos, hasta que hable.

-De hecho, tengo una razón del porque estoy aquí- Dije, ya serio. Bebí un sorbo de mi bebida

-Si, ya me preguntaba porque habías evadido mi pregunta- me dijo con indiferencia, Rebecca. – Te escucho-

-Estoy buscando a una amiga.- Le dije, mirándola a los ojos fijamente –y creo que tu estas relacionada con ella y su desaparición. Ha estado perdida alrededor de un mes-

* * *

_Alguien de ustedes me dijo (de nuevo) que como es que Robin no se da cuenta de que es Raven. Bueno, eso lo expliqué en el capitulo anterior ;)_

_Porfavor, díganme si les gusta la historia, si no les gusta, que odian, que aman...me hace muy feliz recibir reviews. Animan al autor a continuar :)  
_

_Los amo! _


	7. Hipótesis

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡No creí que gustara tanto la historia! Hacen que mi corazón baile de alegría. (cursi, cursi)

Espero les agrade este capítulo. Para ser sincera, batalle en que todo sonara coherente, pero a final de cuentas, me encantó el resultado.

Sufro mucho, porque por más que intento en hacerlo de mas de un millón de caracteres, no llego a los 2 mil. Una disculpa para aquellos que quieren capítulos más largos. Hago lo posible!

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 7: Hipótesis**

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en su desaparición?- pregunté, con cautela. Tuve una mala corazonada –¿Crees que yo podría ser un familiar de ella?-

-Puede ser, es lo que intento averiguar. Tengo varias hipótesis- Contestó, serio.

-Muy bien, Sherlock –le dije, despectivamente- Me podrías decir algunas de tus "hipótesis"?-

-Bueno, una como ya dijiste, podrías ser un familiar, y que ella haya acudido contigo para resguardarse, pero es muy poco probable porque no le conozco otros relativos a ella- Hizo una pausa, para terminar su comida y tomar un sorbo de su limonada. Observé el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante. Me quedaba poco tiempo, y necesitaba volver. Richard se mantuvo reflexivo. Me encogí de hombros, y seguí comiendo lo último de mi ración.

-Bueno, tal vez no le conoces familiares porque ella no quería que supieras- Me volví a encoger de hombros, mientras tomaba de mi limonada. Me la terminé, y empecé a comerme los hielos. A Richard pareció no agradarle mi comentario, porque hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Muy improbable. Ella y yo tenemos una relación muy especial. No hay secretos entre nosotros- Me comentó, muy seguro de si mismo. Sentí un poco de celos, para ser sincera.

-Bueno, Sherlock, a eso se le llama _novia_-le dije de nuevo, despectivamente.

-No es mi pareja. Es solo mi mejor amiga- Me respondió, un poco enojado. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y si se está escondiendo…?- Mordí otro hielo de mi vaso.

-Igual de improbable- Me respondió, con sequedad.

-Mira, en verdad me gustaría poderte ayudar a encontrar a tu amiga- le dije, sinceramente- pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. ¿Podemos irnos?- Richard suspiró, cansado.

-De acuerdo. Escucha, cerca de aquí fue la última vez donde se le vio, así que es muy probable que haya pasado por el pueblo. Te dejaré el número de mi teléfono celular para que me contactes por si la ves, ¿de acuerdo? También te enviaré una fotografía de ella, debido a que no cargo con una de ella en este momento.-

-Me parece bien, solo que no tengo un teléfono- Suspiró, y sacó de sus bolsillos dos teléfonos.

-Este es uno de mis teléfonos de emergencia, lo puedes tener- Me lo ofreció, después de anotar en el mismo teléfono el número del otro móvil que sacó. Lo acepté.

-Señorita, la cuenta por favor- Le pidió a una camarera que estaba cercana a nosotros. Asintió, y se metió a la cocina. No tardó en volver con la cuenta, nos ofreció unos dulces de menta, y se retiró. Richard miró la hoja, y sacó unos cuantos billetes y se puso de pié. Le imité.

-Vamos, te acompaño.- Salimos del lugar, y permanecimos callados el resto del camino. No me gustaban los silencios incómodos, así que preferí yo hablar.

-Entonces, ¿me parezco a ella? ¿Por eso crees soy un familiar?- En realidad, no habíamos aclarado ese punto. Más bien, no le aclaré que no soy un familiar de su amiga…hasta donde recuerdo. Probablemente si lo sea. ¿Quién dice que no? Seamos hipotéticos. Puede que mi prima, o lo que sea de mi, haya venido a buscarme, y terminó perdiéndose, o la secuestraron…tal vez.

-Si, te asemejas a ella.- Hizo una pausa, observándome reflexivo.

-Bueno, puede ser que si sea un familiar. No te puedo decir un si o un no, porque no llegué a conocer mucho a toda mi familia. Solo mis padres, y con quienes vivo ahora- mentí

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Pensé en que podría ser.

-O…k?- Le respondí, insegura.

-Si no estas segura, no. No quiero incomodarte.-

-No, está bien. Dispara- Le contesté, ya segura.

-¿Te puedo pedir una muestra de ADN?- Eso sí no lo vi venir, en verdad. La idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Yo no quería saber nada de mi vida pasada, absolutamente nada. Me agradaba mi nueva vida.

-No, lo siento- Le dije, con firmeza. Estaba fuera de discusión.

-¿Por qué no?- Me preguntó, obviamente enojado por mi respuesta.

-Mira, no lo tomes a mal. Me agradas, hasta me salvaste de una violación. Vaya, también me atraes un poco –confesé, sin vergüenza. Está de mas decir que no se esperaba esa parte, por la expresión de su rostro- pero, ¿Cómo voy a saber yo como uses esa información? Definitivamente no.- Mentí en la última parte. No le iba a decir: _"No te quiero dar mi ADN porque saber los resultados conllevaría a saber sobre mi pasado, del cuál no quiero saber nada porque quiero una vida totalmente nueva, blah, blah…"_

Pensará que estoy loca, y fuera de eso, no le concierne. Debería de darle crédito por lo que hizo por mi, sin embargo, eso es otra historia.

Richard suspiró, derrotado –De acuerdo, no te voy a obligar. Pero por favor, avísame si ves algo fuera de lo normal por aquí, si llega alguien nuevo al pueblo…-

-¿Aún podemos vernos después?- Me preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pensé un momento su petición.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- le sonreí. –La situación estuvo un poco mal allá en el restaurante, pero eso no significa que quedemos en mal términos, ¿verdad? No es tu culpa, me imagino el dolor y la preocupación que sientes por perder a alguien muy valioso para ti- Asintió

-Es muy duro perder a alguien, te lo puedo asegurar.-

Llegamos a Annie's Place, y nos detuvimos.

-Bien, es hora de volver. Nos vemos pronto, Richard.- Me encaminé a la puerta trasera. Miré hacia atrás, y se despidió con un gesto de su mano. Se lo devolví, y entré. Escuché el motor de su vehículo encenderse, y también como se alejó del lugar.

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Las cosas no habían salido como había planeado, sin duda. Pero hubiese salido peor su le hubiese dicho a secas que yo creía que ella era otra persona.

También había huecos en toda ésta historia.

Rebecca dice que no conoció a toda su familia, lo cual no quiere decir que sea mentira. Hay muchas familias que no toleran verse. El hueco entra en la suposición de Raven venir hacia Rebecca para buscar refugio. Muy poco improbable. Estamos hablando de Raven, una mujer cuya fortaleza e independencia es remarcable. Nunca acudiría a un familiar, y mucho menos uno al cual no conoce para ayudarle. Y es un hecho que Raven no conoce a ningún familiar más que a su madre y su padre (si se le puede considerar como tal), porque ella nació y creció en Azarath, a pesar de que su madre si es de la Tierra.

Mi suposición de que Rebecca es Raven ha incrementado considerablemente, lo suficiente como para no ignorarla. Ahora, necesitaba pedirle la muestra de ADN para confírmalo, claro que bajo la historia de que puede ser familiar de Raven.

No esperé que me rechazara, pero entiendo su desconfianza. Yo no hubiese aceptado, a pesar de que me hayan rescatado.

Tampoco podía llevármela a la fuerza a la torre para hacerle análisis para confirmar su identidad. Está totalmente mal. De igual manera, no voy a entrar a su casa en busca de muestras. Es contra la ley, y mi moral. Lo único que me queda es reencontrarme con ella, y sutilmente tomar una muestra de su ADN.

Haré lo que sea necesario para obtenerla, pero por ahora, necesito regresar con mi equipo.

* * *

Robin, eres todo un caballero al no allanar la casa de Rebecca. Ojalá mas hombres fueran como tu.

¡Como no se da cuenta Raven que Robin la está buscando, y Robin como no ve que Rebecca es Raven! increíble, pero no puedo dejar que se den cuenta todavia ;) le quitaría la gracia a la historia, ha ha! **También, estoy segura que me van a decir: "¿Y porque Robin no le dijo como era Raven y ya?" **Bueno, aparte que le quitaría la gracia, Raven/Rebecca se asustaría, y se alejaría de Robin y no queremos eso!

En fin.

¡Por favor, no se olviden de opinar a cerca de la historia! ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian? ¿Meh? DIGANMELO! siempre leo sus reviews con mucho gusto.

Los amo, gracias de antemano


	8. Hogar

Disculpen la tardanza, pero la universidad me come. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz. ¡DE VERDAD! no les hecho mentiras, se los juro.

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 8: Hogar**

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

Me senté en mi desgastado sillón rojo, para relajarme un poco. Recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos por un momento, esperando que la tranquilidad me absorbiera. Pasaron unos minutos, y los volví a abrir.

Miré el techo blanco, mientras pensaba en que más tenía que hacer.

Sacar mi ropa de la valija estaba en mi lista de quehacer. Respiré hondo, y me volví a levantar del espantoso sillón, y me dirigí a la otra habitación. Mi valija estaba sobre la no tan nueva cama, y la abrí y saqué la poca ropa que tenía. Como ya estaba doblada, solo la acomodé en el pequeño guardarropa que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Se sentía en verdad raro estar ahora sola, con mi propio lugar para vivir.

Recién llegué a mi nuevo apartamento, para vivir por mi cuenta y no a cuestas de otras personas. Sinceramente, ya extraño a Natalia y Roger Turner. Son lo más cercano a una familia para mi. Fueron muy amables conmigo, así que no tengo que olvidarme de hablarles de vez en cuando.

También voy a extrañar a Annie, y el carismático lugar donde trabajé.

El pueblo no se parece en nada a esta ciudad. Esta ciudad está llena de ruido, y gente extravagante. Personas malhumoradas y estresadas. Deprimidos, y unos cuantos alegres. El sonido de los autos y sus bocinas, la música estridente de los adolescentes en sus automóviles producto de un regalo de sus padres, la mirada cansada de las personas que abordan los autobuses, producto de sus probable vida rutinaria.

¿Eso me espera?

Espero que no, solo soy una joven de edad… desconocida, que busca una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

¿Soy demasiado inocente?

Tal vez.

Terminé de acomodar la última prenda, y me dirigí a la cama. Bajé la maleta de ella, y me acosté, cansada. Cuando llegué, el lugar estaba… no tengo palabras. Bueno, en realidad no era tan malo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a un lugar pulcro. Lo primero que hice fue dejar la maleta en la cama, y limpiar todo, quitar el polvo. Por suerte había una escoba vieja, y barrí y barrí hasta que no sintiera ni una mota de polvo en mis pies descalzos.

Porque, me gusta estar descalza.

Después me dirigí al baño, y por suerte estaba bien. Solo tenía que limpiar el espejo. Bueno, el espejo y todos los vidrios del lugar.

Mi habitación tenía una ventana, y ésta daba a la avenida. La avenida era grande y transitada, y entonces supe que me esperaban unas cuantas noches de ruido.

Mi nuevo hogar se conformaba de una habitación, un baño, una cocineta y sala de estar, la que también era un mini comedor. Y ya, era todo. No es que me queje, a decir verdad. A fin de cuentas, soy una mujer pequeña. Como ya dije antes, el único sillón de la sala era rojo y viejo. Las paredes del salón-comedor es de un amarillo pastel, por lo cuál no me quema los ojos. El de la cocina también tiene este color, pero ésta esta cubierta por azulejos color beige que tienen lindas frutitas en medio. Los muebles de la cocina son cafés, y se sentían aceitosos.

El baño tiene azulejos color blanco con tintes rosas, que a simple vista se puede pasar desapercibido. La regadera solo tiene una cortina blanca, y la taza también es blanco, al igual que el lavamanos. Encima de ella hay un espejo sencillo. Mi habitación es de un color celeste, como el de un cielo en una fresca mañana de primavera. El guardarropa era de un simple café, color de madera al igual que la mesa de noche que se encuentra a un lado de mi cama.

Me emocionaba la idea de ganar dinero, y redecorar el lugar. Comprar ropa, zapatos, muebles nuevos, cubiertos, vajillas, tal vez un juego de té... claro que no tendría con quien compartirlo. Me encogí de hombros, desinteresada.

No es que sea antipática respecto a los amigos y demás personas, pero por ahora estoy bien.

Cerré de nuevo los ojos.

No todo es tranquilidad, claro. Me han sucedido unas cosas tan extrañas…

Y a decir verdad, estoy asustada.

_Flashaback_

_Todo ha estado relativamente normal desde la visita de Richard, el héroe bien parecido y fornido. Han pasado alrededor de dos días desde que se fue, y todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. _

_He trabajado hasta el cansancio, también he hecho quehaceres de la casa, hasta aprendí a cocinar un poco. Empecé a hacer cuentas, y me ajustaba lo suficiente para irme ya al departamento, pero quería esperarme unas dos semanas más todavía. Necesito tener dinero de sobra, por si no tengo la suerte de encontrar un trabajo._

_Hoy me he levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal, así que me tomé las cosas con calma. Decidí quedarme un rato mas en la cama, cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta._

_-Entre- dije._

_-Linda, no se si lo has notado, pero hoy hace un poco de frío.- me dijo Natalia, mientras asomaba su rostro por la puerta. No lo había sentido, en realidad. Bueno, es por las sábanas, por eso no lo había percibido. Me levanté de la cama, para recibir a Natalia. _

_-Oh no, querida. Disculpa si te desperté. Anda, vuelve a la cama.- me pidió- solo te he traído esto. –Entro completamente, y dejó una bolsa negra en el rincón de la habitación. Le di las gracias, y salió. Me acerqué a la bolsa, y vi que eran unos cuantos suéteres. Un par deportivos, y otros parecía tejidos a mano. Ahora que ya estaba de pie, sentí una pequeña corriente fresca. Me dio un poco de escalofríos, y decidí que era mejor ponerme uno. Saqué un suéter tejido color blanco, semejante a los huesos. Ahora que lo pienso, tendré que usar vaqueros en vez de los shorts, lo cuál me alegraba a decir verdad. _

_Me dirigí al baño, y me encerré. Abrí la regadera, y me desvestí. Esperé un rato a que el agua se calentase, y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se sentía muy bien el roce del agua caliente contra mi piel, y disfruté cada rato bajo ella. Me lavé el cabello con un shampoo nuevo que compré en el pequeño supermercado, con olor a flores silvestres. No me quejo a decir verdad, huele muy bien. _

_Escuché el golpe de la ventana al cerrarse, y como estaba tan metida en pensar sobre el olor de mi nuevo producto, me sobresalté. Debió haber sido Natalia, que entró a abrir la ventana un rato para que entrara aire fresco a la habitación. No tenía mucho sentido, porque ella misma me dijo que hacía un poco de frío. No le di importancia y seguí bañándome. _

_Cuando salí del baño, vi que había una carta en mi cama. Me pareció muy extraño, porque nunca había recibido correo. No le di mucha importancia y le di prioridad a vestirme y cepillarme el cabello. Una vez terminado, me senté finalmente en mi cama, y tomé la carta. No tenía ni remitente, ni destinatario, nada. Era solo un sobre blanco. Lo abrí y solo tenía un trozo de papel que decía:_

_Raven. _

_Era todo, y lo peor de todo era que no entendía el significado. Todo esto fue en realidad muy extraño, así que le pregunté a Natalia quien me había dejado la carta. Ella me respondió que nadie había pasado a dejarla, y que ciertamente, ella no la había dejada en la cama._

_Entonces, me golpeó la verdad. El sonido que había escuchado de la ventana…_

_Alguien había entrado por ahí. _

_Me tenía que ir lo antes posible._

* * *

Y...fin. por ahora. ¿Quien habrá dejado la carta? tonta Raven, no recuerda su nombre. ¿Que les pareció la nueva casa de Rebecca? super hogareña.

¿VEN ESO? A LA IZQUIERDA! es un botón, el de los reviews! dice que le den click, para dejarme un lindo review. si, eso dice. que mono verdad? 10 reviews sería excelente, ya saben. 

LOS AMO. gracias por leer.


	9. Vagabunda

**_Hola, mis buen amados lectores! los extrañé muchísimo ¿y ustedes? espero que si, porque hoy les tengo un capítulo que sé que les agradará._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz! _**

**_AUNQUE_**

**_un poco decepcionada porque no llegué a mi meta de 10 reviews. _**

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 9: Vagabunda**

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

Vagaba por las calles de ésta nueva ciudad. Deambulaba, sumamente interesada en todas las tiendas y de las personas. De verdad que al observarlas un poco, me asombre como actúan: egoístas, engreídos y envidiosos. Bueno, no puedo pedir que todos sean como en mi viejo hogar. Era impresionante como muchas mujeres observaban con suma envidia a otras mujeres que caminaban justo en frente de ellas. Aparte de envidiosas, descaradas, pensé en ese momento.

Justo en la mañana fui a comprar un periódico, y buscar la oportunidad de un nuevo empleo. Estuve un buen de tiempo considerando las opciones viables, y después las marcaba con un bolígrafo rojo.

Había trabajos de medio tiempo, tiempo completo y en diferentes áreas, tales como camarera (el cual ya conozco muy bien y no me molestaría trabajar de nuevo), secretaria, niñera, vendedora, cocinera, asistente…de todo, en realidad. Bueno, no de todo. En algunos necesitaba estudios previos de los cuáles no tenía conocimiento.

Estuve visitando unos cuantos, los cuales no me agradaban. Ya fuera por la paga, o por el lugar. También tenía que tomar en cuenta que no estuviera lejos de mi hogar. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué me iría a trabajar a un lugar muy lejos en una ciudad que no conozco? Me enamoré de un café, que tenía un ambiente encantador, y pacífico que me llenaba. Sin embargo, tuve que declinar la idea debido a la poca remuneración. Eso me desanimo un poco, pero tuve que seguir. Además, estaba un poco retirado de mi casa.

Volví a echarle un vistazo a mi lista de direcciones, y me detuve a preguntar a la persona que se viera mas amigable.

-Disculpe, ¿me puede decir donde puedo encontrar este lugar?- Le señale la dirección, y dudó un poco al inicio. El hombre no recordaba muy bien el lugar, pero su acompañante logró ayudarle, y también a mi. Después de anotar las indicaciones, seguí mi camino. Mis pobres pies me reclamaban. Dolían con un demonio, y el lugar estaba todavía a unas cuatro calles. No me quejaría si las calles fueran pequeñas, pero son largas, grandes. Busqué un lugar para tomar asiento, pero no había ni siquiera una pequeña banca, no digamos un parque. Me recargué en la pared mas próxima que tuve, y descansé unos minutos. Me volví a encaminar, pero mis debilitados pies me volvieron a reclamar, así que volví al lugar donde estaba, esta vez sentándome en el suelo, como una vagabunda. Decidí que me importaba muy poco que las personas me mirasen extraño, y me quité mis bailarinas. Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos, y me levanté del frio concreto. Me puse mis bailarinas, y me eché a andar.

"No descansos esta vez, Rebecca" Pensé.

Pasaron una eternidad de minutos hasta que llegué a mi destino, y cuando llegué estaba incrédula, porque la fachada no era del todo llamativa. Había un toldo azul rey, con ornamentos dorados, y protagonizando el nombre del lugar, con letras doradas: La Bella Luna. También había dos pares de mesas para dos personas, las cuales eran de caoba, y en las mesas había un mantel del mismo color que el toldo, con bordados dorados. Encima de éstas, había un pequeño florero transparente, que contenía un pequeño pero hermoso clavel rojo. La vista era romántica, a decir verdad. Al fondo, se encontraba la entrada. La puerta era ancha, y de un acabado un tanto humilde, y era de madera. En la fachada, había ventanas las cuales tenían un polarizado un tanto sutil, y también tenían el nombre del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando entré quedé maravillada, asombrada. A pesar que el lugar era un poco pequeño comparado con los otros lugares que visité, éste tenía un encanto hechizante. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un papel con patrones orgánicos, y era de un color café, similar al capuccino. Había más mesas iguales a las que hay afuera, pero además de los claveles, contaban con pequeñas velas, para darle iluminación especial al lugar. En el centro del lugar, cuentan también con un magnífico candelabro, el cuál de seguro cuanta con sus años. Había cuadros colgados en todas partes, que a decir verdad era una pena no poderlos apreciar en su esplendor. Al fondo del lugar, se encontraba un escenario, el cuál obviamente era para grupos en vivo. En el escenario, había un solitario piano que brillaba con las luces de todas las velas, y un micrófono. Los demás muebles eran del mismo material que las mesas, caoba. Después, conforme caminaba, noté que todo el suelo se encontraba tapizado con una alfombra café, muy oscura. Como toque final, el magnífico lugar estaba inundado con una exquisita música que te relajaba en el alma, melodías suaves que en algunos casos estaban acompañadas de vocales femeninas, y en otros casos solo escuchabas el dulce sonar del violín y piano. Llegué a reconocer Jazz siendo el dominante, y un poco de Bossanova.

-Señorita, buenas tardes y sea bienvenida a La Bella Luna. ¿Qué le puedo servir?- me pregunto cordialmente un mesero, joven, tal vez unos años mas grandes que yo, y ciertamente, encantador. Miré alrededor, y observé como los trabajadores vestían un uniforme que consistía solo de una camisa de vestir blanca, con corbata roja y pantalones negros formales. Claro, ese es en el caso de los hombres. Las mujeres utilizaban faldas pequeñas. De pronto, me di cuenta que el joven me seguía esperando, y le respondí inmediatamente, saliendo de mi trance.

-Si, disculpe. Verás, vengo por el trabajo disponible. ¿A quién me dirijo?- pregunté, mostrándome lo mas normal posible.

-¡Ah, por fin!- exclamó, aliviado –ven, sígueme por favor- y comenzó caminar hacia una oficina que extrañamente no había visto, que no se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros. Me abrió la puerta, y yo entré gustosa, para ver a un señor sentado detrás de un escritorio, viendo recibos y fumando solemnemente. Al escuchar el sonido de nosotros al entrar, levantó la vista, y dejó de hacer sus deberes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que te puedo servir?- preguntó, de un modo no tan entusiasmado al cual me habían recibido por primera vez. El joven que me había acompañado al lugar, se retiró de improvisto, dejándonos solos a mi y al señor. Me acerqué y le extendí mi mano, segura de mi misma. Lo observé bien una vez que me acerqué, y me di cuenta de las facciones severas del hombre. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro y manos. Su cabello era negro, sin embargo contaba con un gran número de canas. Vestía una simple camisa de vestir azul, con pantalones formales negros. Parecía del tipo de persona estar enteramente involucrada en los negocios, alguien de éxito. Pero lo más importante, es destacar la profundidad de su mirada. Pesada, como ninguna que hubiese visto. Ojos negros azabache, que casi se esconden por unas espesas cejas negras. Podría decir que siempre está enojado, o dispuesto a dar un sermón.

-Buenas tardes, señor- retiré mi mano de la suya –Soy Rebecca, y estoy aquí por el trabajo disponible- Sus ojos se iluminaron al estipular lo último, y su semblante cambió.

-¡Ah, bravo!- dijo, emocionado e hizo una pausa –Seré franco contigo: Desgraciadamente, una de nuestras mejores trabajadoras se ha accidentado, y nos hace falta un par de manos. Necesito a alguien que se mueva rápido, y que no sea torpe como las últimas que habían llegado a reclamar el puesto. ¡Desastre!- exclamó, frustrado. Respiró profundamente, y prosiguió – ¿Tienes experiencia? ¿Cuentas con alguna recomendación?- Preguntó.

-Si, permítame- Metí la mano en mi bolso, y le mostré los papeles que Annie me dio, alegándome que se me iban a ofrecer si buscaba trabajo. Los leyó detenidamente, lo cuál no tardó mucho porque los documentos no eran extensos, y me los devolvió.

-De acuerdo, eso me tranquiliza- me comentó – Como te mencioné, las últimas eran un desastre. Estaban para llorar. Todas unas novatas. Al menos, tengo la certeza que tu cumplirás.- Me comentó. Es extraño, a decir verdad. La diferencia entre una entrevista de alguien en un pueblo, a la de una ciudad. Bueno, Annie fue sincera conmigo, pero amable. El hombre enfrente de mi es muy franco, directo al meollo del asunto.

-Por necesidad, necesito que me entregues tu solicitud de empleo- Le ofrecí el documento que se encontraba en mi bolso, que estaba en perfecto estado, y lo leyó. Después de discutir sobre mi paga, que por suerte no era baja. Me estuvo explicando como funcionaba el lugar, sus reglas, horarios de entrada y salida, uniforme, etcétera. Luego, al finalizar, me dijo "Te llamaremos", lo cuál fue peculiar., porque ¿para que me dice eso si ya me había dicho antes que me contrataban? Singular hombre, sin duda. Aprendí también que las meseras cantan los viernes a los clientes. Algunas veces se ofrecen a cantar, otras se hace una rifa.

¿Yo, cantar?

Nunca.

Canto espantoso.

Salí del lugar, para dirigirme a mi casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y el lugar estaba a media hora de mi casa, caminando. Era una noche fresca, y mi suéter no me calentaba lo suficiente, tampoco el vestido, ni las bailarinas. Me encogí de hombros, y me encaminé a mi hogar. Conforme mas caminaba, mas frío me daba, a tal punto que tuve que abrazarme a mi misma. Frío, tonto frío.

Ya cuando llegué al edificio, no toleraba el frío, y entré lo mas pronto posible y pensé en resguardarme en mi cama caliente, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras leo un viejo libro que encontré al limpiar la casa. Subí el viejo ascensor del edificio, y entré a mi casa volando, lista para preparar el chocolate y leer. Puse a calentar la tetera con leche para que hirviera; mientras me acosté en el sillón de la sala, a esperar.

No pasaron unos minutos, cuando escuché el sonido constante de un BIP, que me sacó de mis casillas. De seguro era el celular que me dio Richard, que andaba por ahí, perdido. Me maldije, y seguí buscándolo. A decir verdad, ya no me acordaba de Richard. Cuando por fin lo encontré (¡Debajo del colchón de la cama!), leí un mensaje de Richard que decía "Disculpa la espera, he estado ocupado. Te adjunto la imagen de mi amiga." Abro el siguiente mensaje, para ver la imagen de su pobre amiga desaparecida.

Solté el teléfono de la impresión.

Su amiga…

Soy yo.

A lo lejos escuché la tetera sonar, y lo ignoré.

¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

**_¿¡Si Rebecca, que vas a hacer! Huirás de nuevo? Le dirás a Richard que tu eres su queridísima amiga perdida? Por qué Richard no la ha visitado? bueno, hay una simple y razonable explicación al porqué Robin no la ha visitado para tomar esas muestras de ADN._**

**_1. La historia iría muy rápido._**

**_2. Como dijo por el mensaje de texto, estaba muy ocupado. Osea, MUY ocupado. Cuidando la ciudad, y manteniendo al equipo integrado._**

**_Créanme, cuando Richard vaya por esas muestras...uy, les juro, LES JURO, que será una escena interesantísima. Lo tengo todo muy bien planeado. ¡Me muero de la emoción! ya quiero llegar a esa escena. YA_**

**_También, por alguna EXTRAÑA e inexplicable razón, los capítulos se hacen cortísimos cuando los paso aqui a fanfiction dot net. En el documento original, la extensión de éste es muy aceptable. TE ODIO. _**

**_pero yo los amo a ustedes, y se que me van a dejar MILES de reviews, ¿verdad? _**

**_les juro que hice lo posible por hacerlo más largo. ESTOY MUY FRUSTRADA. No se molesten conmigo, por favor. Hago lo que puedo. _**

**_Y estoy en un dilema, enorme. Tengo como 5 ideas para nuevas historias, y estoy muy emocionada! Terminando esta historia, verán un par de ellos._**

**_LOS AMO! denme reviews, muchos reviews. ME ALIMENTO DE REVIEWS. REVIEWS, REVIEWS._**


	10. Hola

**_¡Hola mis pedacitos de azúcar! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz de actualizar. Este capítulo es mega especial, si! Les encantará. _**

**_Aviso también que no podré actualizar como en un mes, debido a que me iré de vacaciones, y no podré llevarme la computadora. Por eso, me esforcé para hacerlo bien especial. _**

**_Muchas gracias por TODOS sus reviews. Los leo 3 veces cada día._**

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 10: Hola**

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

-Vamos, Rebecca! Baila, baila, baila, baila!- Escuché que me decía mi acompañante, Jamie. Sonaba muy lejana, a pesar de que estaba a mi lado. La música llenaba el recinto, y las luces de neón alumbraban la pista. Hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo, y fue agotador. Mucha clientela, el doble que con Annie. La gente iba y venía, iba y venía. Me dijeron que tenía suerte, porque por lo general siempre someten a los nuevos a entrenamiento, y es peor.

Jamie me puso otra bebida en mi mano, de color rosa, y lo bebí hasta el fondo en cuánto me lo puso en la mano. Seguí brincando, y lo que según yo era bailar. No me importaba, yo seguí.

-¡Tequila!- Gritó Jaime, y se lo bebió también en un dos por tres.

Jamie, mi nueva amiga. La conocí en el trabajo, justo hoy, mientras estábamos en la cocina. Y después de eso, no se separó de mi en lo que restó de la jornada. Al parecer, era normal su apego hacia mi, por lo que decían mis compañeros. "Ella es así con los nuevos. No se te va a despegar" Me comentaron, mientras reían. No me dijeron mas en realidad, pero se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Me hizo reír, me animó, y me echó la mano un par de veces mientras trabajábamos. Y no solo a mi, a decir verdad. Observé que ayudaba a quien se lo pidiese, sin ningún tipo de molestia. Al contrario, lo hacía con mucho gusto. Y no solo me hacía reír a mi, si no a los demás por igual. Me hizo las horas de trabajo muy amenas, muy divertidas. Ella es un poco mas alta que yo, alrededor de 1.70 metros. De complexión normal, ni muy delgada, ni pasada de peso. Saludable, se puede decir. Tez blanca, normal de un caucásico. Cabello largo, ondulado y dorado. A veces lo traía en una coleta despeinada, o suelto, dependiendo de lo que estuviese haciendo. De mejillas rosadas, labios delgados y ojos color verdes. Yo no era particularmente platicadora, pero ella, extrañamente, hacía que siguiera una conversación. Las horas pasaban, y sin darnos cuenta, ya era hora de salida. Fuimos a los vestidores, nos cambiamos el uniforme, listas para irnos ya nuestras casas. En cuanto pisamos la acera, ella gritó "¡FIESTA!" y me arrastró a lo que podría decir, su lugar favorito para ir de fiesta. Y eso lo pude decir porque los que atendían ya la saludaban como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Después de eso, ya no supe mucho de mi.

-Otra!- me dijo, mientras me dio otra bebida. No reconocí el color por las luces, pero igual me lo tomé. Lo que pude, claro, porque la mitad se tiró mientras "bailaba". El mundo me empezaba a dar vueltas, la música sonaba exageradamente fuerte, que sentía como vibraba el suelo. Sentía como me ahogaba, por el humo del cigarro que inundaba el lugar, de paso haciendo mi vista borrosa. Jamie me decía algo, pero aparte que no le escuchaba, ni yo misma me entendía. La lengua se me trababa, y apenas la sentía. El DJ empezó a lanzar Glow Sticks* de todos los colores, y la gente agarro el suyo como pudo. A mi no me importó, y seguí bailando junto con Jamie a mi lado. Eché una mirada rápida al lugar, y no me había dado cuenta cuando varias mujeres se habían subido a la mesa del DJ, y estaban bailando y quitándose la ropa.

-Esto está horrible- le dije a Jamie entre risas incontroladas. Jamie alcanzó a escucharme, y me sacó de la pista. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, en donde habíamos dejado nuestras pertenencias.

-¡HEY!- Le reclamé -¿Por qué me sacas? Apenas…¿Eh?- Me eché a reír. Jamie se rió también. Me dijo algo, pero no le había entendido en lo absoluto. Le pedí dos o tres veces que me lo repitiera.

-Ya tienes suficiente. Siéntate un rato, quítate los zapatos- me ordenó, también entre risas. –Toma aire, ¡ahorita te traigo otra de esas cosas que ya no me acuerdo como se llaman!- y se lanzó de nuevo a la pista de baile, entre brincos y gritos. Hice caso a su sugerencia. Me quité los zapatos, y me fui al segundo piso, al balcón, para tomar algo de aire fresco. Tomé mi bolso, y me encaminé. No miento, al decir que fue la cosa mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Sentía que todo me daba vueltas, y que me iba de lado. Me caí una o dos veces, y nada más me reía conmigo misma, y me levantaba. Me quedé un rato en el balcón, solo no pensando en nada.

De pronto, sentí mi bolso vibrar. Me extrañó, y lo saqué. Vi que tenía un millón de llamadas perdidas, y que me estaba entrando otra. Contesté.

-¡Hola! Estás hablando con la mujer mas encantadora de todas. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- Pregunté, entre carcajadas.

-Rebecca, habla Richard- Logré escuchar en la otra línea.

-¡Ah, mi héroe!- exclamé, emocionada -¿que pasó? ¿ya me extrañas?- pregunté.

-Rebecca, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podrías dejar de gritar?- me dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Uy, que humor!- dije, fingiendo indignación –Si me ibas a hablar solo para eso, mejor cuelgo. Tengo una bebida esperándome-

-No, no lo tomes así. Mira, quería saber como estabas, nada mas. Mi vida ha sido terrible últimamente, y necesito ver una cara amistosa. ¿Dónde te encuentro?- Me preguntó.

-Pues, lamento decepcionarte, pero ya no estoy en Texas- le dije, en un tono cantarín.

-¡Aquí estás!- me gritó alguien. Me voltee a ver de quien se trataba, y era Jamie, con dos bebidas en sus manos. –¿Qué manera es esa de dejar a tu pobre, pobre amiga sola? Ahora como castigo tendrás que tomarte esto.- me ofreció una de las bebidas, que ya distinguí simplemente como un caballito de tequila. Esta mujer amaba el tequila.

-¡Salud, por mi nueva amiga!- gritó feliz Jamie. Yo la acompañé con otro "Salud!" y nos toamos el tequila, hasta el fondo. Sentí como mi garganta se quemaba, y como el alcohol entraba poco a poco a mi sistema.

-¿Terminaste?- me preguntó Richard por el teléfono. ¡Se me había olvidado! –Se ve que te diviertes en Chicago, Rebecca- me dijo, con lo que pude escuchar ser un tono divertido.

-Jamie, estoy hablando por teléfono. ¿Me esperas un rato pequeñito, pequeñito?- le pregunté

-¡Si, claro! Te veo en la pista- y salió rápido, como una bala.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que estaba en Chicago, eh?- pregunté, molesta. ¿Me estaba siguiendo, o qué? ¿Cómo se atreve? -¿Me estás siguiendo?-

-¡No, claro que no! – me respondió, rápidamente. –les pregunté a tus familiares. ¿en que parte de la ciudad estás?- me preguntó.

-En un club llamado Hurricane- le respondí –la verdad no se en donde se encuentra. A mi solo me arrastraron hasta aquí- le dije, entre risas nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, ya llego en un rato- y colgó. Me encogí de hombros, y tiré sobre mi hombro el caballito de tequila, que escuché a lo lejos que se quebraba. Todo a mi alrededor me seguía dando vueltas, y me sorprendió el hecho de que logré articular palabras bien, y mantener una conversación. Bajé las escaleras, sosteniéndome de la pared. A lo lejos, vi en la mesa a Jamie bailando sobre ésta, y a una multitud animándola. Me acerqué a ella, y me pidió que me uniera a ella a bailar sobre la mesa, pero decliné la invitación. Me fui a sentar a otra mesa que estaba desocupada, y sentí como poco a poco se me cerraban los ojos.

-Rebecca, despierta- escuché, de pronto. Me sobresalté, y di un pequeño brinco.

-¿Eh?- solo atiné a decir. Enfoqué mejor a quien me había despertado, y era Richard. Era tal y como lo recuerdo. Cabello negro, tez blanca, un poco mas alto que yo, gafas oscuras, chamarra de cuero y jeans. Toda la apariencia de un chico malo. Busqué con la mirada a Jamie, y seguía bailando, justo donde la había visto por última vez. No me había dormido ni más de un minuto, creo.

-¡Richard!- me levanté, y lo abracé. –¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿No quieres una bebida? Vamos, te acompaño, mi buen amigo- le tomé de la mano para encaminarlo al bar, pero sentí como mis piernas se entrelazaban, y caía. Claro que Richard alcanzó a sostenerme.

-Oops-

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Rebecca se encontraba muy mal. Estaba altamente alcoholizada, y apenas podía sostenerse. Suerte que estoy aquí para cuidarla. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando terminé la llamada para ir al lugar. En realidad, no necesitaba preguntarle en donde se encontraba. Siempre lo supe, así como cuando se cambió a Chicago. Sabía que el sistema de localización que tiene integrado el teléfono me iba a servir para una situación como ésta. Por supuesto, me di cuenta hasta que le envié la fotografía. Jump City ha sido un desastre últimamente, y no se me dio el tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para comer.

-No gracias, estoy bien así.- Le respondí, mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse –En cambio, tu te ves un poco mal. ¿No crees que es mejor que te lleve a casa?- le pregunté. Me respondió en una serie de garabatos verbales que no comprendí, y le pregunté de nuevo. Se dejó caer en la silla, y me respondió finalmente con un si. Con su dedo índice, me señaló a una mujer rubia que estaba bailando sobre una mesa.

-Jamie- dijo –le diré que me voy- y se levantó, aunque casi se caía, de nuevo. Le ayudé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Jamie- gritó Rebecca. La llamada tardó en darse cuenta que le hablaban, y en cuanto lo hizo, se bajó de la mesa, exhausta.

-Hey Rebe, ¿quién es tu amigo?- preguntó, interesada.

-Un viejo amigo de Texas. Me va a llevar a mi casa. ¿No te importa?- preguntó Rebecca, aún sosteniéndose de mi.

-¡No! Ustedes vayan- hizo una pausa- diviértanse- añadió finalmente, con un tono que sugería otra cosa. Rebecca le dijo adiós con un gesto de su mano, y salimos del lugar.

-¿Qué pasó con tus zapatos?- pregunté sorprendido, al darme cuenta que estaba descalza. Rebecca bufó.

-Ni idea. Ya llévame, por favor- Me pidió. La encaminé a mi motocicleta, y la senté detrás de mi.

-¿Porqué en motocicleta?- preguntó, con miedo –¡Me voy a caer, y me voy a morir! y va a ser tu culpa!- dijo enojada. Rodee mis ojos, ligeramente enfadado.

-No te vas a morir- le aseguré- Ahora, agárrate bien de mi cintura, ¿entendido?- le pregunté, y sentí como acercaba su cuerpo contra el mío sintiendo sus suaves senos que se encontraban ligeramente cubiertos por ese delgado vestido, y de igual manera, como se aferraba a mi cintura con sus delgados brazos.

-Ya, arranca de una vez- me ordenó, y así lo hice. En el transcurso del trayecto, no se cruzaron palabras, mas que las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su departamento. De vez en cuando, sentía como su agarre perdía fuerzas, y le alertaba de inmediato, volviéndose a aferrar con fuerza nuevamente a mi. Ya una vez llegado al lugar, le ayudé a bajarse y a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Ya no estoy ebria, solo tengo un inmenso sueño- me protestó cuando le intenté ayudar.

-Por si las dudas- le comenté. Ella presionó el botón del ascensor, y rápidamente llegamos a su piso. Ya estando frente a su puerta, empezó a esculcar su bolso, en busca de sus llaves. Duró un minuto, cuando se desesperó y soltó un quejido.

-Búscalas, por favor- me pidió, ofreciéndome la bolsa, enojada. Su bolso era un desastre, y fue un poco difícil encontrarlas entre tanta basura. Le abrí la puerta, y ella corrió a su sillón rojo, acostándose.

-Uugh…- se quejó, y se acostó boca abajo, una pierna colgando del sillón. Entré, y cerré la puerta, poniéndole seguro al cerrojo en el proceso. Dejé su bolso y la llave en la mesa de su comedor.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu cama, Rebecca.- le recomendé. Ella en su lugar, volteó a verme, abriendo un solo ojo.

-Ok- y sin más protesta, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Yo me acosté en el sillón, también sin protestar, ya listo para dormir. De pronto, escucho a Rebecca llamándome. Con un gruñido me levanto, y me dirijo a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, mientras entraba a su pieza. Ella ya se encontraba bajo sus sábanas.

-Acompáñame- me pidió, mientras me observaba. –¿Qué tal si vomito, y no te das cuenta?- me dijo, preocupada. Se hizo a un lado, dándome espacio para sentarme, y así lo hice. Su miedo era razonable, y no le iba a decir lo contrario.

-No, acuéstate- me dijo, mientras quitaba las sábanas, invitándome. Me resistí. No quería hacerlo. Dándose cuenta ella de mi oposición, me miró enojada.

-Está bien, si no quieres, no.- me dijo cortantemente. Me sorprendí, no pretendí ofenderla.

-No, está bien- le dije, y me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos, quedando solo en mis jeans y camisa. Aún lamentándolo, me metí a la cama junto con ella.

-Olvidas algo- me dijo. No comprendí, hasta que me quitó los lentes oscuros. Me tensé, y sentí como me congelaba. Mi identidad, la cual recelo con mi vida, acaba de ser descubierta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ella pareció no percatarse de ello.

-Ya, mejor- me dijo mientras ponía las gafas en el suelo, y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dispuesta a dormir. Yo también cerré mis ojos, pensando que probablemente no los había visto, debido a la casi nula luz del lugar. Con este pensamiento, me relaje un poco. Después de unos minutos, sentí como mi acompañante se acercó a mi, y me abrazó, dejándome sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía. Me sobresalté, y la miré. A pesar de la poca iluminación de la habitación, pude ver que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, así que era probable que estuviese dormida. Pero pronto deseché esa teoría debido a que vi como se abrían lentamente, observándome. Cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, y en un pestañeo me empezó a besar la mandíbula. Me daba pequeños besos, y descendía de mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello, formando un pequeño camino. No pude detenerla, porque no mentiré: se sentía bien, y mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Pero en mi mente sabía que estaba mal. Repentinamente se detuvo, y gruñí. Voltee a verla, y en su rostro había una sonrisa llena de malicia y en su mirar, lujuria. Se había detenido justamente para ver si protestaba ante la repentina muestra de cariño, y caí. Me gustaba, y lo sabía, así que prosiguió besándome el cuello, y en ocasiones lo lamía lentamente. Sin pensar, me quité la camisa y los jeans, y dejé que Rebecca se subiera en mi, permitiéndole mejor acceso a sus besos y el sentir de su cuerpo. Me di cuenta que solamente se encontraba en ropa interior al momento de acariciarla. Nos empezamos a besar lentamente al inicio, para después dar paso a besos llenos de hambre, feroces y violentos. Había lapsos en los que nos deteníamos para tomar aire, y seguíamos besándonos con la misma ferocidad. Pronto empezamos a girar debajo de las sábanas, mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Se sentía tan bien. Delgada, voluptuosa, suave, delicada y sublime. Mis manos acariciaron todo su cuerpo, intentando memorizar cada parte de ella. Empecé a besar sus pechos, sin embargo, si lencería me estorbaba sumamente, así que le despojé esa prenda. Seguí besando y jugando con ellos, y por de pronto los olvidaba y regresaba a besarla, haciéndola enojar, haciendo sus besos aún mas agresivos. Me rasguñaba la espalda, y me mordía los labios. Seguíamos girando debajo de las sábanas. De pronto, sentí algo muy extraño entre nuestras piernas, sacándome del trance al cuál había entrado. Me detuve, y también a Rebecca.

-Alto- le comandé.

-Argh, ¿Qué?- se quejó, enojada. No le contesté, e intenté alcanzar el objeto o animal que estaba en nuestras piernas, con mis manos. Se sentía como pelo, así podría ser un animal. Nos quitamos las sábanas para ver mejor el objeto.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó mi amante, aún ligeramente molesta. Salí de la cama, y encendí las luces. En mi mano, tenía una peluca negra. En la cama, ¡y semidesnuda! Se encontraba la razón por la cuál había venido aquí en primer lugar. Se me heló la sangre. Ella también permaneció congelada en su cama, mirándome sumamente asustada. Observé como la ventana de la habitación se empezó a agrietar.

* * *

_**¡ QUE EMOCION!  
Este capítulo es sumamente especial. Si, ya leyeron porqué. Por lo que más quieran, no me digan que Raven Rachel QUIEN SEA esta fuera del personaje, porque justamente, ella es como otro personaje. No es Raven, es Rebecca. También, por los poderes de Raven, que se salen de control en X o Y situación, y blah blah. Bueno, ciertamente se salieron bastante de control en el club, solo que por la música no se dio cuenta. Ella, ni nadie. **_

_**¿Qué les pareció estando ebria? muy divertida, pero insoportable para escribir. No iba a tener mucho sentido si su punto de vista lo ponía exactamente como el de una persona borracha, porque no tendría NINGUN SENTIDO! pero igual intenté agregarle escenas así.**_

_**Y me encanta la tensión sexual que tienen Robin y Raven. Los adoro, si. ¿Que pasará ahora?**_

___**Por favor, sean muy amables de dejarme muchos, MUCHOS reviews! recuerden que no podré actualizar en un mes.**_

**_LOS AMO!_**


	11. Cruel

**Y, hola!  
Disculpen por la tardanza. Verán, es que extendieron las vacaciones, y por fin llegué. Me alegró muchísimo todas las respuestas positivas que obtuvo el capítulo anterior. Fue una bomba. ¡Los amo!**

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 11: Cruel**

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

Al ver a Raven, en la cama y semidesnuda, mi sangre se congeló al instante, y ella parecía estar en el mismo estado, al darse cuenta que la había descubierto. La única ventana de la habitación empezó a agrietarse, para dar paso a romperse por completo, gracias a Raven. Después de reaccionar, mi sorpresa pasó a ira. Ahora mi sangre hervía.

-¿¡Como pudiste hacer esto! ¡Lo supiste todo el maldito tiempo!- grité colérico, mientras tiraba su estúpida peluca al suelo. Ella pareció reaccionar también, y me miró nuevamente sumamente asustada, por la manera que reaccioné. Solté gritos, y tiré al suelo todo lo que me encontré a mi alrededor. Escuché bombillas estallar fuera de la habitación.

-¡Respóndeme!- le grité, acercándome a ella. Ella me devolvió a cambio, una mirada desafiante, e igual de enfurecida.

-Quítate- Me dijo, mientras se ponía de pie, y me hacía a un lado, como si fuese un estorbo. Su cuerpo aún seguía descubierto, y me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado. -¿Dónde dejaste mi brasier?- me preguntó, mientras buscaba con su mira la lencería. No le respondí, porque en realidad no tenía idea donde estaba. Simplemente lo había aventado. Ya habiéndolo encontrado, se lo puso y se volvió a sentar en la cama, recargando su peso en sus brazos. Se cruzó de piernas, y me miró de manera desafiante por segunda ocasión.

-¿Y qué si no te dije?- me respondió, de manera altanera.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!- le volví a gritar. Esta vez, no se asustó y mantuvo su mirada firme con la mía. -¡Se supone que eres mi amiga!- con esto, se levantó, se puso justo enfrente de mi, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Los amigos no abandonan- me dijo, seria. –Y definitivamente, no tienen sexo- Yo la miré, incrédulo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunté –¡nosotros nunca te abandonamos, Raven!-exclamé, altamente sorprendido por lo que oí, e ignorando el último comentario.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque te ocultaste de nosotros todo este tiempo?¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté, cansado de la situación. Me pasé mi mano derecha por mi cabello despeinado.

-¡Yo nunca me oculté!- me dijo, mientras caminaba por la habitación y alzaba los brazos, frustrada. -¿Cómo sé que eres mi amigo, en primer lugar? No te conozco- Algo no encajaba aquí. Me preocupé. ¿Raven no tenía memoria de quien soy? ¿De quiénes son sus amigos? Me acerqué a ella, y la agarré de los brazos, forzándola a verme directamente.

-Mírame, Raven. ¿No tienes idea de quien soy?- le pregunté, preocupado.

-¿Qué parte de "no te conozco" no entendiste?-

-¿Qué te pasó?- le volví a preguntar, aún sosteniéndola. Aunque no fue por mucho, porque se forzó de mi agarre, y caminó hacia sus ropas que se encontraban en el suelo, poniéndoselas. Me incomodé al recordar nuestra situación, y yo también agarré mis ropas y me vestí.

-Desperté en una carretera cerca del pueblo donde me encontraste- me platicó, mientras nos poníamos nuestras ropas. Su tono de voz sonaba triste, como si le doliese recordarlo – Estaba gravemente herida, y no tenía ropa- hizo una pausa- moverme me dolía, así que lo único que tenía era arrastrarme hacia la carretera, para pedir auxilio. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba absolutamente nada a cerca de mi vida. Ni mi familia, ni mis amigos…absolutamente nada. Por suerte, los Turners me ayudaron. Les debo inmensamente.- Guardó silencio, y yo también. Reflexioné lo recién contado, intentando atar cabos. Slade.

-¿Te importaría explicar porqué no me dijiste que eras tu la persona que yo estaba buscando, en cuanto te envié la fotografía?- le pregunté, un poco mas calmado. Estaba a punto de responderme, cuando se escucharon que llamaron a la puerta. Raven fijó su mirada con la mía por un momento, como si estuviese analizándome.

-No salgas de aquí- me comandó, y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Lamentamos molestarla, pero recibimos un par de quejas a cerca de haber disturbios en su residencia. ¿Se encuentra bien?- escuche a lo lejos que preguntó, lo que parecía ser un oficial, o el guardia del edificio.

-Oh, eso. Disculpe las molestias, oficial. He rompido por accidente unas cuantas cosas de la cocina. Verá, recién me he cambiado, y estoy desempacando. Me enojé un poco, y creo que maldije un poco mas alto de lo que debería.- Hizo una pausa- Todo está en perfectas condiciones, así que no se preocupe. Tendré mas cuidado a la próxima.- dijo, aparentemente apenada.

-De acuerdo, señorita. Disculpe el inconveniente y que tenga buenas noches.- se despidió, y unos segundos después Raven cerró la puerta. Unos segundos después, Raven entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y recargando su peso contra la misma.

-Por favor, ¿a la próxima podrías solamente no enojarte y no destruir todo lo que te encuentres?- Me preguntó claramente molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De acuerdo- dije, en un suspiro. No iba a argumentar con ella. - ahora, ¿podrías responder la pregunta?- Se quedó pensativa, mirando a la nada a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su barbilla. Pasaron unos minutos, en total silencio.

-La evadía- dijo de pronto, saliendo de sus pensamientos.- la realidad, me refiero. No la aceptaba, así que preferí no decirte nada. Aunque- hizo una pausa- llevaba el teléfono conmigo de igual manera. No se, me sentía confundida. Aún me siento así.- terminó, mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Has intentado recordar alguna memoria?- le pregunte. Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué si he intentado recordar? Por supuesto que si.- me dijo, frustrada- Me duele recordar. Me _duele_. Desistí de hacerlo.- guardó silencio unos segundos- Es tan irreal, ¿sabes? Todo empezó como un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Yo solo quería una nueva vida- finalizó, y se pasó una mano por su cabeza, acicalándose el cabello que previamente se encontraba un poco alborotado.

-Raven, tu ya tenías una vida. Con tus amigos, conmigo.- hice una pausa, pensando que decirle. ¿Era correcto? Había muchos factores en riesgo. _"¿Así que quieres sabes sobre quien eres en realidad? Bueno, vienes de un lugar llamado Azarath, que de casualidad no se encuentra en la Tierra, ni siquiera en esta dimensión. No tienes contacto con tu madre (hasta donde yo sé) y tu padre es un demonio. Eso te hace a ti medio demonio. Ah, también formas parte de un grupo de superhéroes adolescentes conformado por un robot, una alienígena, y un intento de comediante verde que se transforma en cualquier animal." _Podría causarle alguna crisis emocional. Tampoco sabía con certeza si ella tenía conocimiento de sus poderes. De pronto, algo hizo clic en mi mente. ¿¡cómo no lo pude ver antes!

-Raven, ¿dónde está tu chakra?- pregunté, alarmado. Me acerqué a ella, y ella me miró confundida.

-¿De que hablas?- me preguntó.

-¿No tenías una gema en tu frente cuando despertaste?- pregunté, con el mismo tono alarmado. Ella siguió mirándome confundida.

-No. ¿Es importante?- me cuestionó, un poco preocupada.

-Si- Respondí.

-Entonces, ¡por favor dime de una vez porqué lo es!- me dijo, exaltada mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro. –¡O solo dime todo lo que sabes de mi!- Reflexioné su petición, y sin duda alguna, no podía contarle todo acerca de ella. Si yo lo hiciese, hay una gran probabilidad que reaccione mal. Sus poderes se saldrían de control, y sin su chakra, no sé el tamaño del daño que ocasionaría. Y sé que tiene sus poderes, debido a como hizo explotar las bombillas de su casa, y agrietó la ventana.

-Tu nombre es Raven, pero- hice una momentánea pausa- a veces te haces llamar Rachel Roth. También tienes a unos magníficos amigos, que se preocupan profundamente por ti.-

-¿Qué hay de mi personalidad? ¿Cómo era?- pensé en su respuesta, y sonreí al recordar.

-Sarcástica, testadura, seria y madura- le respondí- amas la tranquilidad y los libros. No te gusta salir a pasear mucho, eres mas de estar en tu habitación.-

-No me imagino a mi misma siento así, sabes?- empezó a sonreír- ¿Qué hay de mi madre y mi padre?- me preguntó, interesada. Yo me acerqué a ella, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Raven, lo demás por desgracia no te lo puedo contar- me empezó a mirar enojada- porque es por tu bien. Necesito encontrar una manera de que sepas toda la verdad, sin que te haga daño psicológicamente. Necesito que tengas paciencia, y sobre todo, que confíes en mi. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Entonces, ¿vienes buscándome, y cuando por fin lo logras, no me vas a decir absolutamente nada?- me preguntó, indignada. La solté.

-Raven, necesito volver. Voy a buscar ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no tardarme demasiado- me observó, desconfiada. Finalmente, me abrió paso, y salí de la habitación (no sin antes tomar mis lentes oscuros), seguido por ella detrás de mi. Agarré las llaves de mi motocicleta, y crucé la puerta.

-¿Sabes porqué estaba tan entusiasmada en ésta nueva vida? Porque, cuando intentaba recordar, a pesar de que no me llegaba una memoria concisa, llegaba a recordar un sentimiento: sufrimiento, tristeza. Dime, ¿hice sufrir a muchos?, o ¿yo sufrí mucho?- me preguntó, con su rostro en blanco, sin expresión. No pude responder, así que me despedí con la promesa de volver, y me fui del edificio. Me monté en mi motocicleta, y arranqué.

Ella no tenía idea

Definitivamente, se merece una nueva vida, alejada de todo aquello malo que la cazó toda su vida.

Es cruel hacerla recordar.

¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y respondido dudas :)  
Raven y Robin tienen aproximadamente unos 19 años.  
En cuanto al sexo (¡no tuvieron, pero ya estaban a un paso!), no volvieron a tocar el tema porque es algo muy incómodo para ellos. **

**Final alternativo del capítulo: **

**-Lamento mucho lo de...ehm...lo de la cama-me incomodé. Raven sonrió, haciendo una pequeña mueca. **

**-A pesar de todo, yo no- musitó.**

**¡UUUUH ha,ha! traviesa. **


	12. Asfixia

**¡Hola, mis amores!**

**LAMENTO la tardanza. Se los juro, lo lamento tanto. No fue por cuestiones de tiempo (bueno, un poco), si no porque fue realmente difícil escribir esto. No se que me pasó. Aparte, mi mente ha estado trabajando en otras ideas, intentando desarrollarlas, etcétera. Y fue mas difícil.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!  
Aunque esta vez recibí menos. Claro que, lo que importa es la calidad y no la cantidad ;)**

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 12: Asfixia**

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

El cielo de Jump City amenazaba con el comienzo de una tormenta. Grandes nubes grises, casi negras, empezaban a cubrir el hermoso cielo característico de ésta ciudad. Las aguas se empezaban a agitar, furiosas. Si estuviese allá fuera, el olor a agua salada hubiese llenado mis pulmones, asfixiándolos. Miraba por la ventana, dándoles la espalda a mis amigos, pensando en que decirles. Ellos me esperaban, impacientes. No necesitaba la empatía para saberlo.

-Encontré a Raven- dije, secamente. Ni una palabra mas, ni una menos.

-¿¡Qué!- gritó Starfire, llena de sorpresa, y siendo la primera en reaccionar. Dejé de observar la marea, para verlos directamente.

-Repítelo de nuevo, viejo.- me pidió Chico Bestia, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cyborg solo tomó asiento en el sillón, con una mirada reflexiva.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, Robin?- me preguntó Starfire, con un semblante triste. –¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?-

-No, no es eso Star- le dije, intentando calmarla. –No quería darles falsas esperanzas desde un inicio. Pero ahora que la encontré, vine a decírselos lo antes posible. Se encuentra en Chicago-

-¿Chicago?- Preguntó Chico Bestia, aún confundido. -¿Y como es que no está aquí con nosotros? Debería estar aquí, ¿no?-

Suspiré.

-¿Cuál es su situación, Robin?- preguntó Cyborg, aún pensativo.

-No nos recuerda- respondí, por fin. Cyborg se puso de pie, sorprendido. Chico Bestia se quedó sin habla, y Starfire se abalanzó contra mi. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros, y me sacudió.

-¿Cómo es que no nos recuerda?- Me preguntó, aún sacudiéndome con mucha fuerza.

-Starfie, por favor- le pedí, fastidiado. Me soltó y se volteó, apenada. Musitó una casi inaudible disculpa.

-¿Viejo, que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Chico Bestia, desesperanzado. Cyborg y yo nos vimos mutuamente.

-Necesito que tomen asiento. Quiero que piensen las cosas bien y con calma- Les dije, yo a la vez tomando asiento. Hicieron lo mismo.

-Tenemos que traerla de vuelta- dijo Starfire, bastante seria.

-¿De qué nos serviría? Ella no nos recuerda- respondió Cyborg, quien volteó a ver a Starfire mientras lo hacia.

-Sería como tenerla contra su voluntad- añadí

-No si ella accede venir con nosotros- comentó Chico Bestia.

-¿Acaso tu te irías con un grupo de extraños?- Le preguntó Cyborg, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No, pero…- vaciló el verde.

-¡Podemos mostrarle una fotografía donde estemos todos juntos!- Comentó con júbilo Starfire. Tanto, hasta que saltó de su asiento, sonriendo.

-No creo que eso la convenza del todo, Star…-le dije cuidadosamente, intentando no hacerla sentir mal. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca decepcionada y se tomó asiento, haciendo un sonido sonoro al hacerlo. En cuanto había llegado a la torre, no perdí tiempo y cité a mis amigos, a mis compañeros, a una reunión de urgencia. A pesar de saber los resultados, tenía que decirles la noticia: Raven estaba viva. No en la mejor condición, pero viva. Lo que no esperé es que se tomaran relativamente bien el hecho que se los haya ocultado. No sería la primera vez. Se que la primera estuvo mal, sin embargo, ellos comprenden que ahora había una verdadera razón para ello.

-¿Cómo diste con ella, en primer lugar?- preguntó Cyborg. Vacilé. No quería decirles que hice del rol de 'policía malo' con los de la H.I.V.E. No había otra opción. Cyborg levantó una ceja, con su mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

-Los de la H.I.V.E- sentencié.

-Si, ya sabíamos que ellos estaban detrás de esto, ¿pero como les hiciste hablar, hombre?- me preguntó nuevamente. –¿por qué hicieron eso?-

-Fue Slade- dije, golpeando con furia la mesa de café que se encontraba frente nosotros. Los titanes se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que podían tocar un nervio, así que permanecieron en silencio por un momento significante, hasta que Starfire rompió el silencio.

-¿Pero, por qué?- preguntó, triste. Chico Bestia jugaba con sus manos, nervioso por lo que podría escuchar. Cyborg me observó, esperando respuesta.

-Mataría por saberlo-

De pronto, toda la sala se tiñó de rojo. Todos nos pusimos de pie inmediatamente.

-Titanes, tenemos visitas-

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

-¡Hey, Rebe! ¡Se te quema la carne!- Gritó Jamie, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. Me alarmé al oler la orden quemándose. Apagué la flama en seguida. Suspiré gravemente. Jamie, quien no dejó de verme, se acercó a mi y posó una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy distraída.- me preguntó, realmente preocupada. Asentí.

-Si, me encuentro bien- hice una pausa- Me van a matar. Arruiné la comida- me senté, derrotada, en un pequeño banco. Oculté mi rostro con mis manos.

-Tsk, déjame echarle un vistazo- Escuché que Jamie se acercó a la estufa, y aguardé.

–Te salvaste, está bien- Alcé la vista, y la observé inquisitivamente, no creyendo sus palabras. Me levanté del asiento, y fui a comprobar yo misma. Efectivamente, no se había quemado casi nada del corte. Suspiré, aliviada.

-Ánimo, mujer- Jamie me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y salió de la cocina.

En mi estado no podía cocinar absolutamente nada. Además, que realmente no estaba especializada en el campo. Claro, he trabajado en restaurantes, pero como mesera, no cocinera. ¿En que estaba pensando? Nunca debí aceptar cubrir a Heather, una de mis muchas compañeras de trabajo. Jamie me dio un sabio consejo el primer día que la conocí: "Siempre hay que ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Haz un favor, y te lo devolverán. Así trabajamos." Lo quise seguir, pero vaya que soy tonta. No debo morder mas de lo que puedo masticar. Añadí el complemento a la carne, y decoré el platillo.

-¡Orden lista!- grité. –Y con esto vuelvo a cocinar- comenté. Un compañero tomó el platillo, y salió de la cocina. Salí de ésta, dispuesta a tomar pedidos.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿De verdad quiero volver? Me sentía tan confundida, y asustada. ¿Por qué Richard no quiso contarme lo que sabía a cerca de mi? Me mostró muy receloso.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rebecca y seré quien les atienda. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- le pregunté al joven solitario. Estaba con su computadora portátil llenando unos formularios. Era rubio y portaba lentes con aumento. Dejó la tarea y volteó a observarme. Me sonrió.

-Si, claro. Me gustaría solo un capuccino con caramelo, gracias.- Volvió a su computador.

-Algún postre que desee acompañar?-

-No, gracias. Por ahora solo el capuccino-

-En seguida- anoté el pedido y me fui a la cocina. Le di la orden a mi compañera.

-¡Ugh!- golpee el suelo con mi pie, llena de frustración. Varios de mis compañeros que se encontraban ahí se giraron especialmente para verme, consternados por mi comportamiento. Me sentía extraña, desorientada y desesperada. Solo quería soltar golpes a derecha y siniestra, gritar si era posible. Me senté de nuevo en el banco que se encontraba en la cocina, y empecé a masajear mis sienes. La cabeza me empezaba a doler, y el sonido de los clientes a lo lejos, y de mis compañeros trabajando en la cocina me volvía loca. El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos. El terrible eco cuando dejaban caer los platos sucios en el lavaplatos.

CLING, CLING, CLING.

El golpeteo insistente de los zapatos de mis compañeras contra el frío suelo. Una carcajada a lo lejos, seguida por más. Comencé a sentir mucho calor, y a sentirme sofocada. Me faltaba la respiración. Busqué con la mirada alguna ventana cercana, sin éxito. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, así como los aparatos eléctricos a hacer sonidos, o apagarse. De repente, salió humo del aire acondicionado, y creí que me desmayaría por asfixia. Mis compañeros estaban muy preocupados por lo que sucedía alrededor, que no notaron cuando salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiéndome mejor al instante.

Uno o dos minutos después, escuché gritos provenientes del café. Cuando estuve a punto de entrar al lugar, varios de mis compañeros salieron por la misma puerta de la cuál había salido yo. Reconocí a uno de ellos como Jamie, quien se unió a mi al instante.

-Rebe!- me dijo, mientras me dio un abrazo rápido –que bueno que estás bien. Adentro se activó la alarma contra incendios, y ya sabes, empezó a mojar a todos. Unos cuantos se quedaron para evacuar a los clientes, así que esta bien.- Hizo una pausa- Aunque, viéndote bien…no te ves del to- la interrumpí.

-Estoy bien, gracias Jamie. Solo un poco cansada, ya sabes. Creo que mejor me iré a casa- me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme, cuando Jamie me detuvo.

-Pero, ¿y tus cosas? ¿Tu ropa, y demás?- me preguntó, extrañada.

-Así está bien. A demás, no creo que sea prudente entrar. Nos vemos mañana. - y con esto, caminé por el pasillo que daba a la calle. En realidad, no quería llegar a casa. ¿Iba a encerrarme a otro lugar? No, claro que no. Quería estar en un lugar abierto, y pacífico. Pensé en el parque mas cercano que había, y medité unos segundos si ir o no. Por supuesto que iba a ir, así que me encaminé al lugar.

A los diez minutos de caminar, me quité los cansados zapatos negros, y caminé descalza por la acera, obteniendo miradas extrañas de los demás transeúntes. No me importó, y seguí caminando. Llegué después de otros diez minutos, y entré al lugar. El parque se veía grande, pero en realidad no lo era tanto. Había unos cuantas personas corriendo, ejercitándose, caminando, o paseando a sus perros. Yo seguí caminando un poco mas, con la intención de adentrarme al lugar. El sitio tenía un pequeño lago artificial, y una buena cantidad de árboles. Tiré los zapatos al suelo, y proseguí a acostarme debajo de un gran árbol frondoso. El césped me picaba en las piernas, pero intenté ignorarlo. Me quité la corbata roja, y desabroché unos cuantos botones de mi blusa, dejando correr el aire que tanto necesitaba. Se veía claramente mi sostén, pero poco me importó.

Ya estaba en el lugar que quería, tranquila y libre de aquellos pensamientos que me atormentaban.

Cerré los ojos, y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez se han sentido como Raven? Yo si, y es terrible. Solo quieres huir.**

**Bueno.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, y ser tan pacientes con la actualización. Se como se siente cuando esperas a que actualicen una historia, y que los autores no lo hagan. Te dan ganas de matarlos, de veras. **

******KNOCK KNOCK  
-¿Quién es?  
-UN REVIEW  
-¡OH DIOS, GRACIAS! Que gentiles, ¡los amo!**


	13. Probabilidades

**Wow, de verdad lo siento ¿Hace cuánto actualicé?  
Verán, si tengo una razón: Estuve en finales, me fui de vacaciones, mi laptop se descompuso y hasta ahora la pude arreglar.  
Intenté actualizar lo más rápido posible, porque yo ODIO que la gente se tarde tanto en subir los nuevos capítulos. Cada día revisaba en mi celular a ver si actualizaban alguna historia favorita mia, y para mi desgracia no era así. ARGH! **

**Por eso me puse las pilas, y aquí está este nuevo capítulo. ****No es muy largo, pero de verdad tiene importancia. **

**Y también muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¿95 REVIEWS?**

**Pellizquenme. **

* * *

**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 13: Probabilidades**

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

-Son unos imbéciles-

Estaba anonadado, así como mis demás compañeros. Duramos un minuto en silencio. Un minuto, que pareció horas, largas horas sin fin. Ya había procesado la información, sin embargo el asombro pasaba poco a poco a ira, indignación.

-¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!?- pregunté con ira, haciendo sobresaltar a mis amigos. Golpee la mesa de la estancia con mis puños, con gran fuerza. Ella solo frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo expliqué, ¿qué quería que hiciera? Estaba con constante amenaza- comentó, llevándose ambas manos a su cadera.

-¿¡Pero por qué no dijiste nada cuando preguntamos si alguien sabía del asunto!?- pregunte, alzando la voz. Mis amigos solo observaban la disputa, claramente no queriéndome enfurecer mas.

-¡Ya te expliqué, estaba amenazada, en peligro!- gritó –pero ya se arregló, ¿si?- dijo, claramente frustrada. La peli-rosa empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar, como león enjaulado. Me acerqué a ella peligrosamente, y le agarré del brazo para obligarla a enfrentarme.

-Sabes que Slade no puede con nosotros, mucho menos ahora que hay una gran cantidad de Titanes Honorarios. No puede tocarte- Le dije en un susurro peligroso y ella, por supuesto, me desafió con la mirada.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo, soltándose de mi agarre –ya lo arreglé, ya te lo dije. De todas maneras, ¿en qué estabas pensando al ir con Raven y quererle decir toda la verdad? ¿acaso estás demente?- me preguntó, claramente disgustada.

-Oh amiga Jinx, tienes que comprender a Robin. El ha estado sumamente preocupado por Raven, así como nosotros- intervino calmadamente Starfire. Cyborg nos observaba analíticamente, mientras que Chico Bestia esperaba ver a donde llegábamos.

-Si, si, lo entiendo y todo eso pero, ¿no pudieron esperarse a encontrar otra alternativa?-

-¡Raven llevaba desaparecida mucho tiempo! ¿crees que la dejaríamos a su suerte?- pregunté, ofendido. Ella solamente rodó sus ojos gatunos.

-Mira, yo le puse a Raven ese hechizo desmemorizador. Obviamente yo soy la única que puede hacer el contra hechizo, pero tiene que hacerse bajo condiciones muy estrictas. Si no, Raven puede caer en un estado de shock permanente. ¿Te imaginas recibir tanta información de golpe?-

-¿Y entonces como pretendes que regrese a la normalidad?- pregunté, frustrado.

-Bueno, estaba intentando hacerle recordar poco a poco… hasta que tu interferiste, claro. Solo alcancé a dejarle una nota- Hizo una pausa –pero eso es lo de menos, ahora. ¡Necesitamos ir a buscarla en seguida!- Mis compañeros se alarmaron al instante al escuchar la desesperación de Jinx. En seguida comprendí porqué, y la sangre se me heló.

-Slade irá tras ella, si ya sabe que has venido a nosotros- Starfire se llevo ambas manos a su boca, horrorizada. Cyborg y Chico Bestia abrieron sus ojos como platos. Yo no esperé ninguna respuesta, solamente me dirigí a la salida corriendo, para después ser seguido por mis compañeros.

-¡Esperen!- Gritó de repente Jinx –¿Piensan ir vestidos así? ¿No deberían vestirse como civiles, para no asustar a Raven?-

Lo pensé un momento. Raven, o _Rebecca_ no me conocía como Robin, el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Tal vez si voy como Richard, me tenga mas confianza. Sin embargo, está el factor Slade. Si está el en el momento en que lleguemos hacia Raven, nuestro desempeño caería debido a la dificultad de luchar en ropa de civil.

-Nos arriesgaremos a ir en uniforme- Sentencié, y emprendimos de nuevo nuestro camino hacia el auto T.

* * *

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

Me reincorporé, completamente descansada a pesar de tener los ojos resecos debido a dormir con los contactos. Por suerte no había pasado mucho tiempo que me había dormido, a lo mucho una media hora. Me abotoné la blusa, me puse la corbata y me peiné la peluca.

Me levanté del sitio, decidiendo que ya era hora de ir a casa, cuando la realidad me dio una buena bofetada. ¡Había dejado mis cosas en el restaurante! Y yo, tonta, creí que estaba bien.

-Ahora tengo que regresar e ir por las cosas…-

Suspiré.

Me puse los zapatos, y me dirigí a mi trabajo, esperando que aun hubiese gente después del incidente.

Llegué al trabajo casi corriendo, y al parecer la suerte me estaba sonriendo porque el gerente estaba a punto de cerrar el lugar.

-¡No, no! Solo déjame sacar mis cosas- hice una pausa para recuperar el aliento- por favor- El hombre mostro enfado, y me abrió el paso. Corrí hacía mis cosas, y salí del lugar.

-Gracias, y hasta mañana- me dio una sonrisa forzada, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con candados y demás. En cuanto salí del pasillo de la puerta trasera, vi un joven que miraba el restaurante, con aun aire de curiosidad. En cuanto me vio, se acercó hacia mi.

-¿Tu trabajas aquí, verdad? ¿Me podrías decir que pasó? Se hizo un gran alboroto hace un rato, y vine a ver que había pasado- Me preguntó, dándome una sonrisa traviesa al finalizar. El joven era sumamente atractivo, eso no se podía negar. Cabellos oscuros, un poco largos y rebeldes. Tez blanca, y el color de sus ojos eran del mismo color que las aceitunas. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero, junto con unos pantalones negros, unas botas negras puntiagudas las cuales no llevaba por fuera del pantalón, y una camisa blanca que hacía contraste. El hombre tenía la palabra rebeldía escrita por toda su cara.

A pesar de eso, me pareció extraño que alguien viniese a preguntar un suceso aislado como el del trabajo, así que alcé una ceja.

-Si, trabajo aquí.- Guardé silencio, incómoda. –Al parecer se descompuso el sistema de ventilación, o los electrónicos. No estoy muy segura-

-Oh, que terrible- dijo, en un tono que me pareció falso. Hizo una pausa-Disculpa la descortesía, linda. Mi nombre es Jason, mucho gusto- y extendió su mano. No quise ser grosera, así que extendí la mía y estrechamos manos.

-Rebecca- Sonreí, un poco incómoda.

-Aw, vamos. No hay necesidad de sentirse incómoda. Soy totalmente de confianza- me dice, fingiendo estar ofendido. Me crucé de brazos y sonreí un poco.

-Bueno, estoy hablando con un extraño. Claro que estoy incomoda- Hice una pausa- y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir a casa. – y habiendo dicho esto, me doy la vuelta para irme al departamento pero Jason me alcanza acelerando el paso, llegando a caminar a mi lado.

-Entonces te puedo acompañar, y por mientras platicamos. ¿Qué te parece? Así ya no somos extraños, preciosa- Me vuelve a sonreír pícaramente, y yo suspiré exageradamente.

-No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?- Jason lanza una carcajada breve.

-No, claro que no. Eres muy linda como para hacerlo.-

Me resigné a hacerle cambiar de parecer, así que deje que caminara conmigo. En el camino estuvo intentando hacerme preguntas acerca de mi, y después me contaba datos referentes a el. Aunque al principio si me sentí incómoda y desconfiada, poco a poco me llegué a sentir mas cómoda. Jason tiene mucho carisma, sin duda.

Además, en apariencia me recordaba a Richard, pero su actitud era muy distinta.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dije, una vez que estuvimos frente al edificio de departamentos. Jason suelta una risa estridente.

-No puede ser…¡Me acabo de mudar aquí mismo! Al parecer somos vecinos ¿qué te parece?-

Me quedé anonadada.

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de algo así?

* * *

**¡BOOM!**

**Red X aparece en la escena. ¿QUE VA A PASAR?  
**

**¿Sabrá que Raven es Rebecca? Ya sabemos que Red X es un casanova, así que puede que sea pura coincidencia.**

**¿O NO?**

**Hago una aclaración respecto a la línea de tiempo en la que está situada esta historia: Todas las temporadas, menos Trouble in Tokio. Me imagino que ya lo sabían, debido a que en unos capítulos atrás mencioné a los Titanes Honorarios.**

**En otra nota: la verdad es que estoy muy frustrada porque tengo MUCHISIMAS ideas para historias nuevas, pero no creo tener el tiempo suficiente como para mantenerlas. En una, Raven sucumbió a la maldad que llevaba dentro, y ahora reina la Tierra, y los Titanes son el único grupo rebelde contra ella. Y en otras, bueno, ya no les digo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia, y por los reviews. **

**¡Los amo!**


	14. Malas impresiones

**¡Hola, amigos! Espero que me hayan extrañado. Este capítulo fue difícil, en verdad. Sabía lo que quería, pero simplemente no lograba tener algún resultado que me gustase, así que hice muchos borradores. He ahí la razón. No me fui de fiesta, ni nada. **

**Ayer mi orgullo pudo mas que yo, y lo terminé. Espero que les guste.**

**AH, POR CIERTO! **

**no se si se han dado cuenta, pero he hecho dibujos/bocetos de la historia. Varias escenas, y demás. Por si se quieren dar una idea. Se encuentra en mi bio.**

* * *

_**Noche de Abril**  
**Capítulo 14: Malas impresiones**_

_Raven A.K.A Rachel Roth/Rebecca P.O.V_

-No entiendo como fue que termine aquí contigo, eres un tonto.

-Ouch, no seas así, princesa. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ¿no?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, la película fue realmente mala. Quiero decir, ¡la protagonista se la pasó llorando toda la película por el sujeto éste que no le prestaba a tención y la trataba mal! Para que después el se enamorara mágicamente y ambos vivir felices por siempre. Es ridículo- me crucé de brazos, enfadada. Jason solo rió.

Después de descubrir que Jason resultó ser mi nuevo vecino, me insistió constantemente en que saliéramos. Al fin y "somos vecinos, tenemos que conocernos, ¿no?" decía.

Aunque para ser sincera, no era mala compañía. Era gracioso, y siempre tenía algún tema de conversación. Claro, de repente dice incoherencias pero eso es parte de su gracia. De verdad tiene carisma, se da a querer.

-¿Hola? Muñeca, ¿estás ahí?- me pregunta, alzando una mano sobre mi rostro, sacándome de mi trance –por cierto, te felicito por tu elección de ropa. Te ves muy linda-

-Eres un confianzudo, ¿sabes? Llamándome princesa, muñeca, linda y cosas así, si solo llevamos unas horas de conocernos- me llevé ambas manos a la cadera. Jason suelta una carcajada, como ha hecho en las pasadas horas.

-Si, me lo han dicho. Pero en verdad me siento cómodo contigo. Además, me atraes mucho- me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada. En verdad no esperaba esa respuesta tan directa. Jason volvió a reír ante mi vergüenza.

-Esta anocheciendo. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Anda, yo invito nuevamente. –Estaba a punto de negarme, pero a decir desde a mediados de la función me estaba muriendo de hambre. Lo medité un momento, y asentí.

-Ok, ¿qué te parece ir a comer sushi?- me pregunta, entrelazando su brazo izquierdo con mi brazo derecho, y caminando hacia su auto.

-Aun sigo sin entender como es que fuiste hasta mi trabajo caminando, si tienes auto.

-Oh, tenía ganas de caminar- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –vamos, ¿sushi si o no?- me suelta, para abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

-Ok, está bien- le dije, mientras tomaba asiento y el cerraba mi puerta.

-¿Has probado el sushi alguna vez?- Me preguntó Jason, mientras arrancaba su auto.

-La verdad no recuerdo haberlo probado…- le dije, meditativa.

-Bueno, al parecer hoy es tu día de suerte.- me dijo, mientras detenía el auto por una luz roja.

-¿Tienes algunos amigos aquí, a demás de mi?- me preguntó. Pensé un momento, y el rostro de Jamie me vino a la mente, al igual que el de Richard, aunque recordarlo a el me hacía sentir mal, confundida y asustada.

-Si, una amiga del trabajo que recién conocí y…un amigo.- respondí.

-¿Solo amigo, o algo mas?- me preguntó, interesado y mirándome por el rabillo de sus ojos.

¿Qué era Richard para mi?

El me salvó de un hombre que intentó abusar de mi, de lo cuál aun sigo agradecida. El se portó muy bien conmigo, a pesar de que no me conociera. Después resulté ser yo a quien el buscaba, y me dijo que éramos amigos desde hace mucho. Y luego, cuando nos besamos y "jugamos" en mi cama…Si, Richard me atraía pero aún así me sentía confundida respecto a lo que quería de mi vida. Richard no iba a ser el factor clave para abandonar la vida que llevo hoy. Cuando intentaba recordar sobre mi vida pasada solo siento sufrimiento, y de seguro era lo único que había en mi vida. ¡Vaya, hasta Richard me lo confirmó quedándose en silencio cuando se lo pregunté!

-Hubo algo, pero fue un error- le comenté después de un tiempo, aún absorta en mis pensamientos.

-¿Un error, eh? ¿Fueron novios?

-¿Eh? No, no lo fuimos. Aunque si es bien parecido, déjame te digo- le sonreí al ver que fruncía el ceño. Vi que nos estacionábamos en el restaurante, el cual era grande y parecía un poco costoso. Jason se bajó del auto, cerró su puerta y fue hacia la mía para abrirla. Le agradecí el gesto, aseguró el auto y nos adentramos al lugar.

El lugar en verdad se veía con clase, con un estilo contemporáneo muy limpio. Los únicos dos colores que había en el lugar eran blanco con aqua, y la iluminación que daba tonos amarillos muy elegantes. No estaba muy segura como era que Jason podría pagar por la cena, pero aun así no le iba a preguntar.

En cuanto nos sentamos, llegó una linda mesera, y nos ofreció la carta.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ariadne, y seré quien les atienda. ¿Qué gustan de tomar? Tenemos 2x1 en bebidas. Para la señorita le sugiero el Martini de Manzana, muy delicioso.

-Si, le encargo eso para la señorita, por favor. Para mi solamente un whiskey en las rocas. Eso es todo por ahora- le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. La mesera rió tímidamente y se alejó.

-Eres todo un Don Juan- le dije, divertida.

-Oh, lo se. No hay mujer que se resista a mis encantos- me dijo, mientras leía su carta. Yo lo imité, leyendo el menú. Nos quedamos absortos pensando en lo que queríamos, cuando por fin puse a un lado mi carta.

-Pide por mi, no se lo que quiero- le dije. Jason rió.

-Ok. – siguió riendo y luego hizo una pausa- Ahora sígueme contándome a cerca de éste "amigo"-

-Tienes una manera muy extraña de coquetear- le dije, alzando una ceja.

-No estoy coqueteando, solo quiero saber mas de ti.

-O de mi amigo.- le interrumpí, aun arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero saber si es una amenaza para mi- dijo, mientras sonreía coquetamente. Suspiré dramáticamente.

-Tu no andas perdiendo el tiempo, ¿eh?- le pregunté. Volví a abrir mi menú, solo por hacer algo. Sentí la mirada de Jason sobre mi cabeza oculta detrás del menú.

-¿Lo quieres volver a ver?- Me preguntó, y yo bajé el menú, poniéndolo en la mesa.

-¿Y tu como sabes si lo quiero volver a ver o no?- Le pregunté, mientras lo miré directamente a los ojos, esperando ver mas allá de lo que me fuera a decir.

Jason rió –Bueno, no hace falta ser un mago para saberlo. Quiero decir, la cuando te pregunté por el por primera vez te pusiste muy pensativa y…-lo interrumpí.

-Si, mira no quiero ser grosera, pero ya no quiero hablar a cerca de esto- le dije, ya comenzando a enfadarme. ¿Qué se cree? Preguntándome cosas íntimas…

-Oh, de acuerdo, no te enojes muñeca- hizo una pausa, y luego miró por encima de mi- mira, ahí vienen nuestras bebidas. Tal vez así te sientas un poco mas en confianza-

La mesera dejó las bebidas en sus respectivos lugares. El Martini de manzana, verde y con una rebanada de manzana en su interior; y el de Jason, el simple whiskey en las rocas.

-¿Están listos para pedir algo mas?-Dijo, con una sonrisa. Jason abrió su menú.

-Por supuesto, Ariadne. A la señorita le traes éste sushi capeado con salmón- le señaló el sushi en su menú – Y a mi me traes éste- le vuelve a señalar el sushi en el menú – el de anguila. –Hizo una breve pausa- y de postre nos traes un helado tempura para cada quien, si eres tan amable.- le guiñó el ojo, y yo rodé mis ojos. Hombre tenía que ser.

-En seguida traeré su pedido- y con eso, se alejó la joven.

-Si de verdad estás interesado en mi, no deberías de coquetear con otras mujeres en mi presencia- tomé mi bebida, y le di un trago. Abrí los ojos, llena de sorpresa.

-¡Esto está muy rico!- sonreí- y un poco fuerte.

Jason ríe, y da un trago a su bebida –Bueno, es parte de mi encanto. No creerías la cantidad de mujeres que he conquistado siendo así-

-Definitivamente seré yo la primera que te rechace- le sonreí, con burla.

* * *

_Richard 'Dick' Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V_

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- preguntó Chico Bestia, quien se movía con desesperación en su asiento. Y yo, al borde de la locura.

-En unos minutos, BB. ¿No escuchaste al piloto? - dijo Cyborg se encontraba a un lado de Chico Bestia. Jinx se ha mantenido callada durante todo el trayecto, y Starfire lleva por lo menos una hora dormida, su rostro pegado a la ventana.

-¿Y porque tenemos que viajar en un avión comercial?- preguntó, frustrado- quiero decir, ¡tenemos el T-Ship! Ya hubiésemos llegado-

-Guarda silencio- le ordené –No queremos llamar la atención. Y el T-Ship es solo para misiones especiales-

-¿Llamar la atención? ¡Pero si venimos en uniforme!- Exclamó Jinx, quien se encontraba un asiento detrás de nosotros, junto con Starfire.

-Oye, ¿y como es que ibas a Chicago, en primer lugar?- me preguntó Cyborg, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el comentario de Jinx.

-Ser yo tiene sus privilegios- sonreí. Escuché a Jinx reírse en un tono burlesco, muy por lo debajo.

Ya cuando hubiésemos llegado, me encargué de conseguir una camioneta, justo en el lugar donde había conseguido la motocicleta la vez pasada. Unas cuantas llamadas, y listo.

-Hombre, ¿porque una camioneta?- se quejó Cyborg.

-Para que haya espacio por si Raven viene con nosotros- sonreí. Ciertamente tengo esperanza de que Raven venga con nosotros, ya estando Jinx con nosotros, puede revertir el hechizo, y toda esta pesadilla va a terminar.

El resto del trayecto siguió siendo una tortura, como si no hubiesen sido suficiente las tres horas de vuelo. Chico Bestia se siguió quejando, ahora de que tenía hambre. Starfire cantaba, llena de regocijo al pensar que va a volver a ver a su mejor amiga, Cyborg gritaba que guardaran silencio, y Jinx solamente se tapaba el rostro, llena de frustración. Después de unos cuantos regaños y una parada rápida a un supermercado, llegamos al edificio donde vive Raven. Subimos hasta su piso, y llamamos a su puerta, sin ninguna respuesta.

-Oh, ¿que haremos ahora?- Preguntó afligida Starfire, mientras tomaba asiento en el frío suelo. Todos los demás voltearon a verme, en espera de mi respuesta.

-La esperamos- estipulé.

-¿Y que tal si no llega? ¿Y si la asaltaron? ¿Si la han tomado prisionera?- me preguntó, mientras volvía a reincorporarse rápidamente, hasta llegar hacia donde yo me encontraba. El miedo se veían por sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No le pasará nada, Star- Intenté tranquilizarla, así que la abracé unos segundos. La suelto al momento de escuchar un par de voces y risas provenientes del piso de abajo. Una femenina y otra masculina.

-Silencio- Les ordené.

-¿Segura que no quieres en mi cuarto? Mi cama es mas grande- Dijo el hombre, seductoramente. La mujer rió.

-Ni siquiera lo sabes- Se escuchó un golpe sordo contra la pared, y gemidos débiles. Más risas. Y yo sentía que ardía de por dentro. ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Todos los demás se voltearon a ver, compartiendo miradas incómodas. Era la voz de Raven, y todos la reconocieron.

-Ya, déjame ir a dormir.- Dijo Raven.

-Bueno, al menos permíteme acompañarte- Respondió el hombre.

-¿A mi puerta, o a mi cama?- preguntó Raven entre risitas.

-Depende, ¿cuál te gustaría mas?- preguntó seductoramente su acompañante.

-Lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos a mi puerta- le respondió Raven, también de forma seductora.. Se escucharon sus pasos por las escaleras, y sentí como temblaba de ira.

En cuanto llegaron al piso, Raven se paró en seco, aún agarrada del brazo de su acompañante. El hombre iba besando uno de sus hombros descubiertos, así que se extrañó por la manera abrupta de detenerse de Raven. Le pregunta en voz baja que sucede, y después dirige su mirada a nosotros.

-¿Los conoces?- Le pregunta a Raven, en voz baja. Raven responde que no, con voz audible para todos.

Tomé unos cuantos pasos hacia delante –pero a mi si me conoces- le dije, con enojo. –Tenemos que hablar. - Raven me observa por unos minutos, cuando su mirada cambia a una de sorpresa, y murmura mi nombre. Y guardó silencio por un rato.

-No hay nada que hablar- se da media vuelta, aun tomada del brazo del patán, y se dispone a irse. Reaccioné rápido, y corrí hacia donde ella estaba, y la tome del brazo que tenía libre.

-No te vas a ninguna parte. Tenemos que hablar- le dije, entre dientes. Mis demás compañeros veía atónitos lo que sucedía. Escuche a lo lejos a Starfire preguntándole a Chico Bestia porque Raven tenía el pelo negro y largo, y quien era su compañero.

-Suéltame- me dice entre dientes, amenazante. Su _amigo _tomó eso como una señal, porque me hace frente, empujándome de ella con sorprendente fuerza.

-Ya escuchaste a la dama- dijo, con una mirada que parecía hielo.

Escucho a alguien acercarse detrás de mi, para escuchar los pasos suaves de Starfire.

-Raven, quizás no me recuerdes, pero tu y yo somos las mejores amigas. Hemos compartido tanto, y te extrañamos. Deseo que vuelvas a casa con nosotros- suplicó, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, como si temiese espantarla.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero…-

-Raven, no cometas un error- le advertí, aun con ira irradiando de mi. Cyborg debió notar mi rabia, así que se acerca con cautela y pone una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Vamos, hombre. Es un mal momento. –Si mirada se posa sobre Raven por unos segundos, para volverla hacia mi- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por hoy, y luego regresamos?- pregunta, intentando tranquilizarme. Era lo correcto. Lo sabía, pero me costaba aceptarlo. A regañadientes acepté, y me bajé por las escaleras, seguido por mis compañeros.

-Eso fue…horrible- dijo Chico Bestia mientras bajaba las escaleras, aun con signos de incomodidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- asintió Starfire.

-Por lo pronto nos hospedaremos en algún lugar cerca de aquí. –hice una pausa, para voltear hacia Cyborg- Cy, necesito…-

-Lo tengo, hermano- me dijo, mientras escaneaba la información a través de su brazo biónico.

-¿Pero que pasará con la Torre?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Me tomé la libertad de llamar a unos cuantos Titanes Honorarios- Respondió simplemente Cyborg.

-No se preocupen- Respire hondo, aun intentando mantener la calma- mañana será otro día.

* * *

**Raven esta a empezando a tener un mal juicio, y solo yo se porque. ¿En que estaba pensando, al dejarse besar y demás por Jason? Algo no anda bien, y no era el alcohol.  
**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


End file.
